Dragon de Hielo
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Luego de llegar a Poniente ella iba decidida a conquitar el Trono de Hierro pero, una carta y una decision precipitada cambiaran sus objetivos para siempre, ¿Estara dispuesta a sacrificar lo que anhelo por un nuevo sueño? Justo despues del final de la sexta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en la fina y perenne nevada que cubria todo lo que alcanzaba a admirar de un manto puros y blancos copos de nieve, el aire todavía hacia que su piel se erizara completamente incluso a pesar de tener ya una semana en aquella fortaleza abandonada de la mano de los dioses, los murmullos llegaron a ella como cada mañana que sus hijos luchaban contra las cadenas que los mantenían atados a la tierra, haciendo que se mordiera el labio impotente.

-Alteza…- La suave y siempre melancolica voz de su doncella lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se girara para ver la oscura piel de la mujer resaltar contra las gruesas telas que las protegían del frio, suspiro al ver esos grandes ojos admirarla con devoción, poco habia logrado ocultarse todos esos días de su siempre servicial doncella.

-¿Ya van a recibirme los Stark?- Interrogo cruzando sus brazos apretando la pesada piel que la protegía aun mas contra su cuerpo, la recién llegada asintio haciendo que una incomodidad bailara pesadamente en su estomago. –Has que los liberen, necesitan volar y cazar y no estaremos mucho tiempo mas en este lugar- Ordeno empezando su marcha altiva hacia el salón de reunión de la fortaleza del norte.

-Alteza los Stark han prohibido que…- Su voz se detuvo al ver como los ojos violetas de la ultima de su familia se clavaban en ella llena de furia.

-Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, Reina de Meereen, apenas termine mi audiencia nos marcharemos asi que sus prohibiciones no tendrán validez bajo ningun concepto- Hablo conteniendo la inconformidad que el trato de los norteños le estaban brindando.

-Como ordene- Hablo la mujer inclinándose y desapareciendo rápidamente por uno de los pasillos que daban hacia los patios internos de la fortaleza que habia sido asiento de la familia Stark por casi ocho mil años.

El murmullo de las personas se hizo cada vez mas fuerte en sus oídos, poco habían cambiado los habitantes norteños que la recibieron días atrás, siempre la miraban intensamente buscando secretos y debilidad en ella, Daenerys nunca les permitiría obtener ninguno de ellos.

-Alteza- La profunda voz de su inmaculado la hizo centrar su mirada en el hombre de piel cobriza y casco representativo de su guardia personal, las heridas de su ultima batalla marcaban en líneas rosadas su piel expuesta y podia notar que todavía le molestaban a tal grado que estaba segura no podría volver a luchar.

-No deberías estar de pie los maestres lo han advertido- Hablo en tono bajo, sus ojos encontraron aquel rostro que se suavizo ligeramente esquivando su mirada, el hombre negó y se inclino empujando una de las pesadas puertas que le darían acceso a la sala de reuniones.

-Bienvenida mi señora- La profunda voz de un hombre de cabello oscuro sentado en medio de un alto estrado llego a ella, sus ojos se centraron en el, sus facciones se mantenían ocultas bajo las sombras de los braseros ubicados en los extremos del amplio salón, solo habían dos personas junto a el, una mujer de piel palida como la nieve y de un extravagante cabello rojo y un hombre mayor de cabello y barba blanca, la molestia acudió a su cuerpo obligándose a mantenerse tranquila apreto las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y avanzo hasta colocarse justo en medio del gran salon.

-Alteza Lord Snow, Reina de los Andalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y protectora del Reino, La Reina Dragon- Hablo alzando su barbilla para mirar fijamente a los oscuros ojos del hombre, la intensidad con la que parecía intentar leerla atravesó su cuerpo creando un escalofrio obligándola a refugiarse bajo las pesadas pieles.

\- Invernalia se ha declarado independiente de los Siete Reinos Daenerys de la Tormenta- La suave y desconfiada voz de la mujer de cabello rojo respondió a su reto silencioso haciendo que ella se girara para verla fijamente, sus facciones estaban contraídas en una tensión que Daenerys pudo interpretar con facilidad.

-¿Qué guerra es la que necesita de mi presencia y la de mis dragones?- Hablo por encima de la voz de la pelirroja, escucho el siseo amenazante de la mujer pero sus ojos ya se habían desplazado de ella hacia el hombre que estaba entre sombras, sus rectos rasgos se endurecieron todavía centrados totalmente en ella haciendo que sus ojos oscuros brillaran sobre ella.

-Los caminantes blancos mi señora, la larga noche se acerca y con ella la muerte de todo lo que conocemos- Hablo despacio, sus ojos sobre ella y su profunda voz la estremeció, Daenerys mordió su labio ante el adjetivo y se cruzo de brazos prepotentemente.

-Rumores… Tyrion me advirtió de esto- Confeso todavía sin atreverse a despegar su atención del hombre por el que decidió dejar su propia coronación para dirigirse al Norte, hacia la cuna del invierno que se alzaba sobre todo Poniente. –Si cree que…- Su voz fue interrumpida por el estruendo de las pesadas puertas al abrirse.

Dos soldados norteños envueltos en gruesas pieles grises sujetaban firmemente por los brazos a su doncella, Missandei parecía avergonzada pero sus delicados rasgos se mostraban serenos, su guardia personal se movio con pesadez alzando su lanza para emitir una amenaza silenciosa hacia los hombres que la mantenían prisionera.

-Alteza, la mujer quería liberar a las bestias- Explico uno con voz pastosa logrando que la ira se desplazara velozmente por su cuerpo, sus pequeños pero rapidos pasos la llevaron del medio del salón hasta quedar justo frente a los soldados.

-¡Liberenla ahora!- Exigio al tiempo que con un movimiento de mano retiraba la lanza de su inmaculado, su menuda mano cubierta por gruesos guantes blancos atraparon una de las muñecas de un soldado jalando para que liberaran a la doncella. –Me ha traido aquí Lord Snow para insultarme- Casi grito al ver que no cedían ante su orden.

-Liberenla- La profunda voz lleno todo el aire de la estancia logrando que las manos que atrapaban a Missandei desaparecieran en un segundo, el calor llego a su rostro y con un agil movimiento se giro para encarar al hombre del Norte.

-¡Mis dragones no son bestias! Arrodillese ante mi y podre marchar a la Fortaleza Roja, no quiero volver a saber de este lugar- Solto acida viendo la imponente figura del llamado Rey del Norte, todo el parecía totalmente ajeno a su ataque de ira, pero sus ojos negros la veian fijamente haciéndola sentir ofuscada.

-El Rey del Norte no se arrodilla- Lo escucho responder, retrocedió dos pasos irritada de los casi veinte centímetros que los separaban, sus ojos se centraron en el hombre y sin darle ninguna respuesta se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de aquel frio lugar.

Su inmaculado se movio sigiloso a su alrededor lo sintió alzar su lanza apuntando a algo que estaba detrás de ella, se movio ligeramente para ver de reojo que el imponente hombre habia avanzado hacia ella pero se habia detenido abruptamente ante la amenaza silenciosa de su guardia personal.

-Missandei- Llamo con voz baja dejando de ver al Lord del Norte para centrarse en su doncella la cual avanzo con pasos rapidos y gráciles hasta su posición. –Has que la guardia este preparada para nuestra partida- Ordeno haciendo que la mujer asintiera y con una reverencia avanzo delante de ella para lograr abrir una de las pesadas puertas del salon.

-Espere por favor- Pidio la profunda voz haciendo que la lanza a su lado se alzara, probablemente amenazando al hombre que todavía se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. –Digale que no le hare daño-

-Gusano gris solo piensa en mi bienestar, no bajara la lanza ante usted- Respondio prepotente todavía avanzando a través de los ahora despejados pasillos, podia sentir el cuero de las botas desplazarse muy cerca de ella haciendo que a su vez su inmaculado se moviera en círculos siempre adelantándose a la cercanía que el hombre deseaba realizar.

-¿Gusano gris?- La pregunta floto entre ellos haciendo que ella detuviera su marcha por la sorpresa que logro captar en la pesada voz, se giro obligándose a soportar la diferencia de estaturas un poco mas.

-Es el nombre que el decidió mantener una vez que lo libere de los bondadosos amos- Explico con voz suave, odiando revivir la vida de su inmaculado antes de su llegada. –No le permito ningun comentario mas con respecto a el ni sus compañeros- Se adelanto a decir al ver como los delgados y palidos labios del hombre se habían abierto ligeramente.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento- Murmuro roncamente inclinándose ligeramente ante ella, el aire escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo creando un vaho que golpeo el palido rostro del llamado Rey del Norte.

-Si quiere discutir algo Lord Snow dirigase a mi como se debe- Reclamo cruzándose de brazos, vio el grueso cuerpo del hombre ponerse rigido pero al ver el ligero asentimiento de su cabeza ella se giro hacia su guardia personal. -Dejanos y dile a Missandei que libere a mis dragones, asi lo ordena Lord Snow- Su voz se suaviso al dirigirse a su siempre leal guardia, vio la preocupación pasar fugaz por el rostro cobrizo de su inmaculado y se obligo a liberar sus brazos avanzando dos pasos hacia el.

-Alteza… Un hombre quiere mantenerse a su lado- Su voz fue suave como si quisiera evitar ofenderla por lo que se estaba atreviendo a proponer, ella suspiro y toco el hombro cubierto por sus escasas armaduras asintió hacia el sintiéndolo relajarse en su posición.

-Lord Snow permítame unos minutos mas- Pidio con cortesía girándose ligeramente hacia el hombre que parecía analizarla insistentemente, los ojos negros dejaron de admirarla y se encontraron con los suyos haciéndola sentir incomoda una vez mas.

-La esperare en el patio principal, donde yo mismo vigilare que sus dragones sean puestos en libertad- Hablo con voz suave, su ancho cuerpo se giro en un movimiento que ella supo apreciar como agilidad de un verdadero guerrero, un extraño calor acudió a su cuerpo obligándola a centrarse en lo que haría antes de volver a encontrarse.

-Vamos… Missandei debe estar preocupada- Hablo dejando escapar un suspiro, el viento frio del Norte la golpeo aclarando totalmente sus ideas y permitiéndole arrepentirse internamente de haber dejado a su Mano en el Sur, cuando el hombre le habia pedido permanecer a su lado para explicarle como eran los hombres del Norte. "Son hombres totalmente diferentes a los que he conocido hasta el momento" Se dijo recordando cada una de las palabras de su consejero, empezó su marcha con paso decidido, sabia que debía resolver las diferencias con los señores del Norte si deseaba gobernar de forma pacifica todo lo que la vida le permitiera.

-o-o-

Las palabras bajas y cadentes que escaparon de la boca altanera de la Conquistadora de los Siete Reinos lo hizo detener su marcha, se giro viendo como el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer de cabello platinado pareció liberarse de la postura rigida que habia mantenido desde el primer momento que habia llegado a Invernalia, se habia obligado a esperar una semana entera antes de aceptar verla, estudiando desde las sombras su comportamiento, descubriendo cuan altas y gruesas llegaban a ser las murallas que ella habia edificado a su alrededor, sus ojos se encontraron con los desconfiados del guardia personal de la Reina Daenerys lo vio fruncir el ceño pero igualmente se giro justo cuando el cabello de la mujer se movio simulando una cortina nevada del invierno venidero, sus pasos volvieron a ser seguros y su cuerpo volvió a erguirse con la seguridad que le daba su línea de ascendencia, los conquistadores de Poniente, trescientos años de historia que terminaban en ella.

-Es molesta- La suave voz llego a sus sentidos haciendo que volviera su atención hacia donde salía la voz, su medio hermana estaba parada cerca de una de las columnas, su cabello rojo brillaba sobre sus ropas negras resaltando la palidez de su piel. –No se porque decidiste esperar tanto para convocarla- Volvio a quejarse liberando su cuerpo para empezar a caminar junto a el.

-No sabia si podia confiar en ella- Confeso dejando que su cuerpo se moviera hasta el patio principal, las corrientes de aire frio atacaban con fuerza la fortaleza pero el sabia que ninguna tormenta podría arrodillar la casa de los Stark.

-No puedes confiar en ella- Le corrigio cruzándose de brazos, se coloco a su lado dejándolo guiar el camino. -¿Estas seguro que es necesario?- Se atrevió a interrogar haciendo que el centrara sus ojos oscuros en ella.

-Sam me lo ha dicho Sansa, solo el vidriagon y el fuego de dragon es capaz de acabar con los caminantes blancos- Volvio a explicar cruzando y deteniéndose de golpe, bajo el murmullo aterrado de casi todos los habitantes de la fortaleza del Norte podia escuchar el siseo grotesco de las bestias que estaban encadenadas en el centro del lugar, sus grandes cuerpos cubiertos de escamas que parecían mas bien una armadura perfecta, eran seres nacidos del fuego y la prueba de ello era que a su alrededor no habia nieve, el suelo estaba totalmente seco, la piedra negra parecía brillar bajo los cuerpos de los dragones.

-¡No se acerquen!- Pidio Sansa en voz alta siendo la primera en reaccionar, la vio tomar la ancha falda de su vestido y caminar hacia la primera fila de sirvientes que estaban mas alejados de las bestias. –Dejen que sean los forasteros los que se encarguen de ellos- Ordeno neutralmente haciendo que las personas poco a poco abrieran el circulo que se habia formado alrededor de las bestias pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser alcanzados ni por sus garras ni sus grandes hocicos escupe fuego.

-Hagan caso a su Señora norteños- La suave voz pareció burlarse haciendo que el se girara y viera a la pequeña mujer platinada sonreir altanera, con cierta curiosidad avanzo hasta situarse casi frente a los grandes dragones. –Missandei- La escucho llamar haciendo que la mujer cobriza se acercara a paso rápido, apreto sus labios incomodo al verla desprenderse de las gruesas pieles que la protegían del frio.

-Alteza ¿Esta segura?- Escucho a la doncella murmurar haciendo que la Reina se girara y con una sonrisa calida asintiera, escucho su voz hacerse ronca y todos los inmaculados se movieron con agilidad poniéndose delante de todos los curiosos que estaban en el patio, alzando sus escudos para proteger a las personas de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Lord Snow- La escucho nombrarlo haciendo que el volviera a encontrarse con esos ojos de extraño color, eran ahora de un tono violeta claro, iluminando todo su palido rostro. –Espero que no le moleste que mis dragones cacen en sus dominios- Dijo avanzando sin ningun tipo de protección hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la gran bestia negra.

-Alteza…- Se atrevió a llamarla haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo con curiosidad. –No creo que sea…- Se corto al ver como sus rasgos delicados se transformaban en un gesto de furia y en un idioma que el no conocía le hablo al dragon negro haciendo que este sorprendentemente bajara la cabeza y por primera vez desde que habían llegado recogiera definitivamente sus alas.

-Drogon regresa a mi- La escucho susurrar en la lengua corriente justo cuando sus pequeñas y palidas manos llegaron a la gruesa cadena que ataba al dragon a la tierra, el acero pesado creo un eco profundo al caer a la piedra del patio de Invernalia y fue entonces que el supo que habia tomado la decisión correcta.

-Los dioses nos protegan- Escucho la plegaria en la voz melodiosa de su media hermana pero no pudo girarse a verla, la bestia negra lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y exhalo una columna negra con vetas rojas de llamas golpeando el cielo haciendo que la onda derritiera toda la nieve que por siglos habia cubierto perennemente la piedra de la fortaleza de Invernalia.

-Vuela- Pidio nuevamente la menuda mujer que retrocedió dos pasos sonriendo y viendo absorta el espectáculo que debía admirar cada que sus bestias se elevaban, las alas se abrieron y en dos segundos el gran cuerpo desapareció en el cielo. –Rhaegal… Viseryon…- Los llamo en tono de reproche haciendo que los aullidos de los otros dos se detuvieran al ver como su hermano mas grande habia volado lejos de sus cadenas.

El dragon de bello color crema movio sus alas intranquilo haciendo que hilos dorados centellearan a su alrededor, sus ojos que parecían oro fundido se oscurecieron al centrarse en la pequeña mujer ante el y al igual que su hermano se quedo quieto esperando el suave y calido contacto de la piel de la mujer sobre el.

-Vuela y regresa a mi- Pidio nuevamente en la lengua corriente y se atrevió a darle un beso en la punta del hocico haciendo que una columna de humo la rodeara completamente, el dragon habia detenido el fuego antes de que escapara de su boca llenando el ambiente con el aroma a fuego, el eco de las cadenas golpeando la piedra fue lo siguiente que todos pudieron sentir antes de ver despegar al segundo dragon que se limito a dar vueltas alrededor de la fortaleza.

-Alejese- La advertencia lo hizo volver a su cuerpo, se giro para ver como el delgado cuerpo de la doncella se habia acercado a el sin que pudiera sentirlo. –Ellos no se sienten comodos con los desconocidos y suelen quemarlos- Explico haciendo que el miedo se arremolinara en el fondo de su estomago.

-¿Que idioma esta usando para los dragones?- Interrogo a la mujer tomandola de la muñeca, la sintió estremecerse por el miedo pero no aparto la mirada como cualquier otra doncella hubiera hecho.

-Alto Valyrio mi señor- Respondio al tiempo que volvia a girar su rostro hacia la menuda y platinada mujer que ahora estaba acariciando el costado de la larga cara del dragon de un hermoso color verde, este a diferencia de los otros dos estaba enroscado y pareció despertar completamente ante las palabras profundas y suaves que le dedicaba su madre.

-¿Tu señora no teme que la ataquen?- Pregunto viendo como los ojos de un bronce tan brillante se centraban en el justo cuando abria sus alas y el fuego escapo de los lados de su hocico, el fuego amarillo con vetas verdes le sorprendió pero Daenerys no pareció molestarle el calor al que probablemente estaba expuesta.

-¿Teme usted que la bestia que lo acompaña lo ataque?- Le devolvió la pregunta haciendo que el se dignara a centrarse en el rostro cobrizo de la doncella, debía admitir que era una hermosa mujer, de rasgos delicados y exóticos, de pomulos altos y ojos curiosos, su fidelidad por la madre de dragones saltaba a la vista.

Una onda de calor exploto a su alrededor haciendo que el se girara horrorizado hacia el centro del patio y justo en ese instante todas las voces a su alrededor se unieron en plegarias a los viejos dioses, el cuerpo palido de la madre de dragones estaba desnudo y la gruesa tela caia alrededor de sus pies todavía en llamas.

-Rhaegal… Cuida de tus hermanos- Pidio la suave voz de la reina todavía viendo fijamente al rostro de la gran bestia verde, este todavía dejaba escapar el fuego a través de sus fauces abiertas y parecía intranquilo pero la cadena ya no estaba en su cuello y alzando su cabeza se concentro en el dragon blanco que daba vueltas varios metros por encima de su posición, esperando por el.

-¡Alteza!- La voz de Missandei lleno el espacio abierto justo cuando la vibración de las alas del dragon verde golpeaba a todas las personas a su alrededor, alzo vuelo y desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando a una totalmente expuesta madre de dragones.

-Estan molestos- Aclaro dejando que las pieles cayeran sobre sus hombros y fue entonces que sus ojos se centraron en el, de un intenso y brillante violeta parecían reclamarle silenciosamente el suceso. –Tienen una semana atados, sin poder cazar a su conveniencia y siendo vigilados por personas desconocidas… Agradezca a los dioses Lord Snow que no decidieran incendiar a nadie solo por mera diversión- Su voz altanera escapo de su pequeño cuerpo sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

-Mis disculpas- Dijo neutralmente inclinándose ante ella, mas por la vergüenza de ver demasiada piel de ella que por el respeto que ella seguramente suponía habia causado en el. -¿Quiere que pospongamos la reunión?- Agrego en voz profunda alzándose toda su estatura y viendo directamente el redondeado y palido rostro de la mujer ante el.

-He esperado suficiente para escucharlo hablar- Dijo acomodándose las pieles sobre sus hombros y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la fortaleza. –Missandei buscame botas para cuando termine de hablar con Lord Snow- Ordeno mirando de reojo a la doncella que asintió y desapareció en pocos segundos.

-Necesito que se una a nosotros para derrotar definitivamente al Rey de la Noche y su ejercito de caminantes blancos- Empezo a hablar siguiendo el ligero paso de la mujer a su lado. –El fuego de sus dragones nos permitirá destruir una gran cantidad de caminantes sin sacrificar demasiadas vidas-

-Lord Snow ¿Espera que crea que dicha criatura existe?- Dijo bajando un tono su voz y deteniéndose antes de cruzar las gruesas puertas que daban a uno de los salones de la fortaleza. –Tyrion dijo que lo escuchara a usted y no a sus aliados-

-Es un Lannister, no deberia confiar en el- Hablo girándose para quedar nuevamente frente a la Targaryen, la vio arrugar la nariz pero no desvio su mirada. –El trono de hierro es algo por lo que no luchare ni ahora ni nunca- Le aseguro bajando el tono de su voz viendo como el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció pero la desconfianza floreció en sus delicadas y únicas facciones.

-¿Y sus aliados?- Pregunto turbándolo, inclino hacia un lado su cabeza dejando que su largo cabello platino se deslizara y creara una cortina sobre la blanca piel con la que se estaba abrigando. –Puedo ver honor en usted Lord Snow pero he visto codicia entre sus habitantes, sus aliados estan deseosos de una lucha de poder y yo no deseo mas muerte innecesaria- Se atrevió a confesar en voz baja viendo como los ojos negros se oscurecían y el avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

-El Norte no se alzara en contra de su derecho sobre el Trono de Hierro Alteza- Dijo solemne en voz profunda, sus sentidos se llenaron del olor a fuego, era un olor extraño ya que siempre desaparecia en medio del hedor de los cuerpos o los leños que se consumían pero esa pequeña mujer lo desprendía tan limpio que hasta le parecía agradable.

-¿Quiere que le otorgue el apellido Lord Snow?- Interrogo sonriendo enigmáticamente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se congelara. –Tyrion me dijo que no es hijo de Lady Stark por lo que no posee el apellido, si se inclina ante mi…-

-No deseo el apellido mi señora- La corto endureciendo su voz y cerrándose totalmente a ella, vio la sorpresa escapar por sus brillantes ojos violetas. –No tengo nada que probarle a nadie, mi madre no era Lady Stark pero mi padre era Lord Eddard Stark, su sangre corre por mis venas y el Norte me ha reconocido como el nuevo Rey del Norte-

-El lobo blanco- Se atrevió a agregar haciendo que fuera el quien se sorprendiera de lo bien informada que se encontraba. –Es fácil esconderse entre sus pasillos Lord Snow ¿Su hermana esta de acuerdo con su promesa de no obtener el Trono de Hierro?- Solto deslizando sus palidas y pequeñas manos por su pecho confundiéndolo.

-Sansa quiere quedarse en Invernalia y yo la protegeré- Hablo tomando entre sus manos las frágiles muñecas de la Targaryen viendo como sonreía pero algo pareció romperse en ella pues no habia ni felicidad ni burla en su gesto.

-El odio Lord Snow es un veneno tan sutil que uno no sabe que lo esta consumiendo hasta que solo puede sentir su sabor- Hablo con voz rota liberando sus muñecas de su fuerte agarre. -¿Cuándo partiremos al Muro?- Interrogo luego de poner distancia entre ambos haciendo que el se sintiera incomodo de golpe, como si hubiera chocado directamente con una de sus murallas.

-Mañana a primera hora- Acepto viendo como ella asentía y girándose empezó una silenciosa caminata por las ahora calidas piedras de la fortaleza, noto como tres inmaculados se acercaban a ella creando un muro de contención y fue cuando su doncella apareció dejándose caer de rodillas le coloco las botas que habia solicitado, la vio quedarse en su posición hasta que la palida mano de Daenerys acaricio su rizado y grueso cabello obligándola a alzar su mirada y con un roce de dedos sobre la mejilla de la doncella esta se puso de pie y asintió sonriendo retomando la marcha que la platinada habia detenido por solo unos segundos, justo cuando el pequeño sequito cruzo en una esquina para internarse en la estancia que le habían otorgado vio las manos de ambas mujeres unirse fuertemente, de una forma que solo lo harian intimas amigas.

Se giro sobre si mismo viendo con cierta sorpresa el grueso cuerpo de su lobo blanco devolviéndole la mirada con aquellos ojos rojos tan inteligentes que a veces incluso creía que lograba entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso el peligroso juego de tronos que se habia detenido momentáneamente.

El calor que los dragones habían liberado fue como un despertar para toda la fortaleza, las murallas lloraban haciendo que las piedras oscuras brillaran como probablemente lo habían hecho el dia que Brandon el Constructor las vio alzarse a su alrededor, la gente hablaba abiertamente a su paso, contando cada detalle del espectáculo que la madre de dragones les habia dado a todos los que tuvieron el valor de acercarse lo suficiente a las bestias mágicas que habían tenido encadenados por una semana completa.

-Fue una demostración de poder Alteza- La gruesa y tranquila voz llego a el haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de detallar el camino que Fantasma le esta marcando y se encontrara con el caballero de la Cebolla, el dedicado y adolorido fiel seguidor de Stannis Baratheon.

-¿Crees que seria capaz de atacarnos?- Solto por lo debajo la duda que habia nacido instantes después de ver como la bestia verde habia mirado a través de el, en una comunión silenciosa que volvió a estremecerlo.

-Los dioses todavía estan conteniendo el aliento con esta Targaryen- Dijo uniendo sus manos en su espalda y con un asentimiento le indico que le seguiría a donde estuviera marchando.

-¿Son tan peligrosos en el poder?- Dijo dejando que su curiosidad hablara por el, vio de reojo como el hombre solo dejaba escapar el aire, el cansancio que podia notar en el hombre no se debía a su edad, solo era el agotamiento que las traiciones y las perdidas dejaban en los hombres, como las suyas propias.

-Si es solo una parte como el príncipe Rhaegar será una buena Reina- Respondio con sinceridad inclinando aun mas su rostro tal vez recordando historias o vivencias de muchos años atrás. –Stannis sufrió mucho el haber elegido su sangre por encima de su Rey, como le era exigido puso sus fuerzas en la Rebelion del Rey Robert y aniquilo lo ultimo que quedaba de la Dinastia Targaryen-

-El Rey Loco asesino sin compasión a mi abuelo y a mi tio… Y el hombre que llama buen príncipe secuestro y violo a mi tia- Recordo apretando las manos en puños tan fuerte que el cuero crugio bajo sus dedos.

-Y Lord Eddard Stark dejo que asesinaran a niños pequeños que no podían defenderse y que eran sobrinos de la mujer que ahora controla los únicos tres dragones de todo el mundo, apoyo el asesinato de su padre y respaldo a Robert Baratheon en Tridente donde su hermano mayor murió defendiendo a su familia- Le recordó el caballero haciendo que sus labios se apretaran en una fina línea por comprender las razones de las altas murallas que esa mujer alzaba contra todo el mundo.

-Ella deberá dejar el pasado atrás si desea gobernar los Siete Reinos y no perecer en el frio invierno que esta por golpearnos con fuerza- Se rindió deteniéndose justo frente al Bosque de los Dioses, el árbol corazon parecía mas acongojado esa tarde que las veces anteriores.

-Alteza háblele únicamente de la batalla por venir- Aconsejo haciendo que sus ojos se desplazaran del arciano hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba. –Puedo ver en su mirada que ha perdido mucho en el camino hacia el Trono de Hierro y mucha sangre inocente gotea por sus palidas manos- Murmuro al hacer una profunda reverencia y girándose para dejarlo totalmente solo con sus dioses.

-¿Cuántos de los rumores que corren de Daenerys de la Tormenta serán ciertos?- Pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de su gran lobo huargo, este desvio su mirada y con paso ligero llego rápidamente hacia el árbol corazon que parecía esperarlo impacientemente.

Las hojas rojas se movían suavemente creando un susurro que no alcanzaba a entender, el sigiloso andar de Fantasma era como una canción que lo hacia sentir en casa y protegido, fue consciente del latido de su corazon contra sus costillas y como los ojos del arciano parecían centrarse en el, sus lagrimas rojas parecían recién derramadas obligándolo a andar rápidamente hacia el, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas intento recordar las antiguas plegarias que muchos años atrás habia aprendido con sus hermanos, educados bajo la tutela de Lord Eddard Stark todos sus hijos recibieron lecciones por igual pero el vacio en su pecho se hizo pesado cuando la mirada desdeñosa de Lady Stark se dibujo claramente en su memoria, recordándole que era y siempre seria un bastardo del Señor de Invernalia y que nunca tendría el derecho de sentarse como Lord y Guardian del Norte.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol eran tan tenues que no conseguía calentar ni siquiera sus mejillas expuestas, se giro para ver la caravana con la cual habían emprendido el viaje tres días atrás, muy cerca de su posición estaba su hermana, su cabello trenzado fuertemente la hacia ver cada vez mas como una mujer que como la niña que era, su vestido de un tono verde musgo le cubria hasta el cuello y solo una capa de piel gris caia sobre sus hombros, parecía incomoda sobre el cabello pero se habia reusado quedarse en Invernalia mientras el volvia al Muro con soldados totalmente desconocidos para los Norteños.

Sus ojos dejaron a su regia hermana para analizar a quien mas le habia sorprendido, la pequeña mujer platinada parecía extremadamente comoda en su posición de andar a caballo por largas distancias, a diferencia de su hermana ella poseía tres gruesas capa de pieles de diferentes tonalidades que la cubrían completamente, ella era definitivamente fuego y el clima del Norte no hacia mas que amenazarla continuamente, haciendo mas palida su piel, mas rosados sus labios y la punta de su nariz y mas violentos y brillantes sus ojos violetas, su cabello volaba libre a su alrededor como una señal para sus dragones que no volaban nunca cerca de la caravana, pero sus imponentes sombras pasaban cada cierto tiempo sobre ellos como un recordatorio que estarían indefensos si decidieran comérselos a todos.

-¿Necesita algo Lord Snow?- Su voz siempre altanera llego a sus oídos con dificultad haciendo que su mirada volviera a ella, Daenerys lo miraba fijamente pero parecía incomoda en su posición como cada vez que cruzaban palabras desde que habían salido de Invernalia.

-Me sorprende que una Reina pueda estar tan comoda con un viaje tan largo como este- Admitio abiertamente reduciendo la velocidad del trote de su caballo para quedar justo a un lado de ella, los inmaculados se movieron como una sola entidad permitiendo la cercanía pero sus lanzas se tensaron entre sus manos en una amenaza silenciosa.

-Me sorprende que no sepa que fui la Khaleesi del mayor khalasar que vio pasar las ciudades libres- Hablo pero un dejo de amargura escapo a través de su tono, sus ojos violeta dejaron los suyos para centrarse en el camino. –Soy la ultima de mi familia… No creci como debe hacerlo una princesa- Confeso apretando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo.

-¿Qué la trajo devuelta al Trono de Hierro? ¿Su khalasar no era suficiente?- Interrogo con sincera curiosidad viendo como la cabeza de la menuda mujer se giraba con violencia hacia el y un fuego morado bailo en sus ojos y su hermoso rostro estaba contraído en una expresión que destilaba odio.

-No hable de lo que no conoce Lord Snow- Dijo entre dientes y con un movimiento de las riendas hizo que su caballo emprendiera un galope mas fuerte desapareciendo en pocos instantes por los espesos arboles del camino Real.

-¿Por qué esta tan interesado en la vida de La Reina Dragon?- La suave voz de la doncella lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se girara en dirección a la voz, vio a la cobriza mujer envuelta también en pieles de diferentes tonalidades pero a diferencia de su señora ella parecía extremadamente cansada y adolorida.

-Si será mi aliada en esta guerra debo poder entenderla- Se explico viendo como la mujer solo asentía y reducia la marcha de su caballo dándole a entender que no deseaba mantener una conversación con el, la gran sombra cubrió la caravana y a los segundos el gran dragon negro estaba aterrizando unos metros por delante de la caravana y uno de los inmaculados, el que poseía un casco con tres puas corrió al interior del bosque.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hablar con esa mujer?- La voz cansada de su hermana lo hizo ver que ella estaba justo a su lado, la desconfianza bailaba en sus facciones, el negó lentamente volviendo su mirada al frente intentando no pensar en nada mas que no fuera llegar al Muro lo mas pronto posible. –Su familia causo mucho daño a nuestra familia Jon, no intentes ser agradable con ella- Murmuro al tiempo que se acomodaba ligeramente en la posición sobre su caballo.

-Los pecados de los padres no deben pasar a los hijos Sansa- Su voz ronca cubrió el espacio entre ambos, se giro para darle una fugaz mirada viendo como ella parecía algo arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. –Nuestros enemigos sin embargo, eran los mismos, tanto los de ella como los nuestros- Agrego estirando su mano y apretando su hombro con cariño sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo el toque de su mano enguantada.

-¿Crees acaso que ella nos dejara ser independientes dentro de los Siete Reinos?- Se atrevió a preguntar, la duda bailo en sus palidos ojos azules haciendo que por un instante el se preguntara lo mismo. -¿No crees que podría utilizar esto para destruirte?- Solto atrapando la mano de el en su hombro.

-El Norte todavía te tendría a ti, a Brandon y a Arya- Le respondió intentando liberarse del agarre, el dolor de saber que el no era un verdadero Stark lo golpeo como el dia antes de la partida, frente a sus dioses que intentaban decirle algo y el no alcanzo a entenderlo.

-Ninguno tendrá el respeto que tu te has ganado en batalla- Su voz dejo escapar un dejo de resentimiento que lo hizo arrugar la nariz y volver a centrarse en las delicadas expresiones de su media hermana.

-El Norte recuerda Sansa y los abanderados de la casa Stark han renovado sus votos a nosotros- Le explico viendo como los azules ojos lo miraban con una expresión que no pudo leer.

-A ti- Corrigio dejando en libertad la mano de su medio hermano que sin saberlo se habia endurecido sobre su hombro, sus dedos la liberaron con pesadez como si se hubieran congelado en esa posición. –Eran leales a nuestro señor padre y por eso siguieron a Robb pero lo traicionaron cuando vieron la guerra perdida… Lo mismo podría aplicar en caso de que tu dejaras que esa mujer te dañara- Dijo destilando dolor en su voz, ella no habia logrado perdonar definitivamente a sus seguidores, Sansa estaba llena de odio y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"El odio es un veneno sutil" La suave voz de la Reina Dragon llego a sus recuerdos haciéndolo sentir incomodo de golpe. –Sansa…- La llamo pero el fuerte sonido semejante a los truenos en plena tormenta llenaron el campo abierto, ambos se giraron solo para admirar al gran dragon negro despegar con agilidad, sobre su lomo una pequeña figura blanca se aferraba a su cresta remontando por la copa de los arboles, las sombras de los otros dos dragones los sobrevolaron tan rápido que hicieron que los caballos casi perdieran el control y fue la primera vez que vieron como se cabalgaba un dragon.

-Brandon y Arya amarían ver esto- La suave voz de la pelirroja a su lado lo hizo asentir, viendo como la figura blanca se estiraba acomodándose en la cresta y su cabello platinado volaba a su alrededor salvaje como sus proclamados hijos quienes remontaron con rapidez perdiéndose sobre las nubes oscuras que presagiaban una tormenta cercana.

El caballo que antes habia pertenecido a la Reina de los Siete Reinos trotaba hasta la caravana en un paso tan ligero que era casi irreal la incomodidad que marcaba el rostro cobrizo del inmaculado que el reconoció enseguida.

La doncella avanzo con dificultad entre el resto de los inmaculados y los caballeros hasta encontrarse a medio camino con el líder de la guardia personal y las palabras en un idioma desconocido empezaron a fluir de un lado al otro entre ellos, sus rostros preocupados le dijeron a Jon todo lo que necesitaba saber de aquella conversación dicha en voces altas pero en palabras desconocidas.

-o-o-

El aire frio golpeaba su cuerpo refrescando su molestia y el calor que emanaba el duro cuerpo de Drogon, hacia horas que sobrevolaba el espacio abierto donde imaginaba que se detendría la caravana, habia llegado muy cerca del Muro del que tanto escucho hablar pero no llegarían allí en dos días mas, la marcha a caballo siempre era mas lenta y sin Lord Snow probablemente atacarían a sus dragones y ellos devolvieran las ofensas.

-Pronto volveremos a casa Drogon- Murmuro suavemente apoyando su rostro en sus duras escamas, el calor acariciaba su piel como alguna vez lo hubieran hecho los dedos del hombre por el que llevaba su nombre, sintió la vibración de un gruñido del dragon estremecer todo su cuerpo haciéndola reir y sus dedos pasearon libremente sobre su piel dedicándose a consentir a su hijo mayor.

Escucho el llamado de los otros dos obligándola a levantar su rostro, vio como Rhaegal parecía agitado y volvia a liberar ligeras llamaradas amarillas y verdes y caia en picada y volvia a subir, pidiendo que liberara a drogon para ir a cazar.

-Bajame y podras ir con tus hermanos- Susurro acercándose a la gran cabeza del dragon, lo sintió gruñir pero empezó a descender en un delicado circulo que la hizo sonreir nuevamente, solo en esos momentos ella lograba sentirse realmente en paz, solo tenia a sus dragones como familia y como un recordatorio viviente de todo lo que habia perdido por confiar ciegamente en alguien mas.

Un gruñido de inconformidad golpeo las copas de los arboles llevando su mirada hacia el dragon blanco, se parecía tanto a su temperamental hermano que a veces llegaba a darle miedo, aunque sabia que ninguna llama podría asesinarla su pecho dolia de solo imaginar que ellos decidieran atacarla.

-Viseryon espera un momento- Pidio con voz fuerte viendo a los ojos de oro fundido de la gran bestia. –Rhaegal ya sabe donde iran- Dijo apoyando todo el torso de su cuerpo mas a la cresta de Drogon justo cuando sus garras se cerraban firmemente sobre la tierra mojada, la onda de calor fue bien recibida por todo el bosque que la rodeaba y con agilidad empezó a desmontar.

Un chillido agudo volvió a estremecer el bosque haciéndola arrugar la nariz pero realmente no podia sentirse molesta por el comportamiento, apenas tenían dos años, eran extremadamente jóvenes y rebeldes, el cuerpo de Drogon vibro en ansiedad por la tardanza de ella bajando de su lomo.

-Vete a cazar…- Dijo apenas sus dos pies estuvieron sobre la tierra removida del dragon negro. –Vuelve a mi y trae a tus hermanos a salvo, no se acerquen a las fogatas hechas por hombres… No quiero que se lastimen- Hablo con suavidad mirando directamente el gran rostro del dragon, este dejo escapar una brisa de humo gris que la golpeo con fuerza y la hizo reir y justo unos instantes después tanto su dragon blanco como su dragon negro se perdieron en el espesor del bosque.

-¿Pensaba volver caminando Alteza?- La profunda voz hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y con rapidez se girara sobre si misma encontrándose a unos metros de su posición la figura del bastardo de Invernalia.

-No deben estar lejos de aquí- Solto prepotente y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el hombre, odiaba intensamente esa mirada oscura que parecía querer atravesarla. –¿Desde cuando esta allí Lord Snow?- Interrogo al detenerse frente a su acompañante de viaje.

-Segui el sonido desde el campamento- Explico extendiendo su mano hacia ella, su cuerpo retrocedió un paso hacia el ofrecimiento silencioso de compartir la montura del caballo. -No sabe donde estamos acampando ¿Realmente prefiere ir a caminando?- La burla se filtro tenuemente por sus palabras haciendo que su rostro se calentara rápidamente.

-No soy como las mujeres que conoce Lord Snow- Le solto golpeando la palma de la mano del norteño y empezando a marchar por la dirección por la que podría haber llegado hasta su posición. –No le enseñaron ningun tipo de modal Lord Snow, puedo verlo claramente- Agrego apretando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sintiendo como la calidez de Drogon la abandonaba y el crudo frio golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

-Soy un bastardo Alteza- Respondio con simplicidad marchando con sigilo a su lado, ella le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa viendo como el volvia a sumirse en ese estado de introspección que le habia analizado desde el dia que habían hablado por primera vez.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez mas dificiles al tiempo que la nieve se hacia mas gruesa en el camino, el viento crudo la golpeaba sin piedad y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar sin dejar que los temblores de su cuerpo fueran evidentes para el norteño, el cual no parecía prestar verdadera atención al camino por el que iban.

-¿Pretende dejarme morir congelada en este bosque?- Dijo frustrada apretando sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y parándose justo frente al caballo cortando definitivamente su paso, los ojos negros brillaron intensos sobre ella y las masculinas facciones se relajaron cuando el pareció darse cuenta que ella se rendía.

-Alteza si hubiese aceptado mi ayuda cuando nos encontramos no estaría congelándose- Hablo con esa voz profunda que le causaba escalofríos pero tan dístante como podría estar de ella, lo vio desmontar con facilidad y avanzar hacia ella.

-Lord Snow…- Lo llamo entre dientes en una amenaza que supo al instante no hizo ningun efecto en el hombre ante ella, el todavía la mirada fijamente pero en un fluido movimiento libero la gruesa piel gris que cubria su cuerpo y la rodeo con ella dándole instantáneamente un golpe de calor que agradeció internamente.

-Suba… La llevare a la caravana- Pidio roncamente retrocediendo dos pasos y dándole espacio para que ella montara a su conveniencia, vio del caballo hacia el hombre ante ella, no parecía que intentara algun tipo de trampa por lo que rindiéndose a dejarse llevar se movio sorprendida por como el frio podia hacerle sentir el cuerpo, tan pesado y torpe que casi tuvo miedo de caer al intentar montar en el caballo.

-¡No se atreva!- Le recrimino al verlo acercarse, sus manos la habían tomado de la cintura pero ante sus palabras se apartaron, se giro lanzándole una mirada furiosa haciendo que el ancho cuerpo del hombre se encogiera en su lugar. –¡Nadie puede tocarme!- Dijo entre dientes y tomando firmemente las riendas del caballo se forzó a subir sobre el alto animal, un jadeo escapo de su boca haciéndola sentir mas frustrada de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Pense que necesitaba ayuda- Dijo caminando hacia su posición una vez mas, pero no intento tocarla otra vez, tomo un lado de la rienda del caballo y empezó a guiarlo en la creciente oscuridad de una nueva noche que pasarían a la intemperie.

Sus ojos seguían desconfiados el camino que el norteño estaba delimitando, la impotencia la golpeo con tanta fuerza que casi jadea por segunda vez, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se sintiera incapaz de hacer algo, este ambiente inhóspito la estaba probando a un nivel que no habia experimentado, se resigno a su debilidad y se centro totalmente en el hombre, sus cabellos oscuros creaban unos rulos gruesos y salvajes, tan diferentes a los que podia recordar de Missandei, sus anchos hombros se movían tan rigidos que los musculos se marcaban incluso a través de la gruesa ropa que portaba, dándole a entender que era la primera vez que detallaba la verdadera contextura del norteño, las pieles siempre lo hacían ver mas grueso y grande de lo que en realidad era, pero era lo suficientemente grande y grueso para cubrirla totalmente.

-o-o-

La noche habia llegado haciendo el camino hasta la caravana, las fuertes corrientes de aire amenazaban con cortar la piel que tenia expuesta, el denso silencio le recordaba todas las noches que paso acampanando en el exterior al norte del Muro de la Guardia, rodeado de calidos fuegos que luchaban por mantenerse vivos a base de leños casi secos y pieles asperas que lo abrazaban dándole un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Un suspiro quedo escapo del pequeño cuerpo de la Conquistadora de los Siete Reinos, se giro discretamente para ver como la mujer se encogía sobre si misma, su piel habia alcanzado el platinado color de su cabello brillando con los tenues rayos de luna que lograban acariciarla entre su grueso pero insuficiente abrigo, ella era una mujer del Sur y nunca habia viajado a lugares donde las temperaturas fueran tan bajas que congelaran a los hombres que dejaban de moverse.

-Alteza- La llamo con voz gutural haciendo que los ojos violetas aparecieran en un sutil aleteo de sus gruesas y palidas pestañas, parecía tan cansada que ni siquiera pudo fingir estar satisfecha por el adjetivo que le estaba otorgando. –No se quede dormida- Le advirtió reduciendo sus pasos para poder quedar junto al tibio cuerpo del caballo que la trasladaba.

-¿Sabe hacia donde vamos no es cierto?- La pregunta escapo en un tono que carecia de sus siempre altaneras formas y logro ver el estremecimiento de su pequeño cuerpo empezando a preocuparlo verdaderamente.

-Tuve que cabalgar muy rápido para dar con usted- Confeso manteniendo una marcha lenta pero constante con el pesado animal. –Ya estaríamos en la caravana si no se hubiera empeñado en caminar- Le reprocho haciendo que un gemido de inconformidad escapara pesadamente de la Targaryen.

-Nadie aparte de mis doncellas se acerca a mi sin mi permiso- Le dijo irguiéndose torpemente en su posición, su piel estaba cada vez mas blanca y la preocupación pareció hacerse evidente en su rostro pues ella arrugo la nariz. -¿Qué esta mal Lord Snow?- Pregunto obligándolo a detenerse y mirarla fijamente.

-¿Cree que puede hacer que alguno de sus dragones llegue hasta aqui?- Solto viendo como el rostro de la platinada se contrajo pero no con molestia sino con cierta vergüenza y supo sin que ella le respondiera que sus dragones eran mas salvajes de lo que podría admitir. –Entonces debere montar con usted para poder llevarla con su doncella lo antes posible- Concluyo moviéndose alrededor del caballo dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea.

La noche se habia cerrado lentamente sobre ellos dejando solo unos tenues y casi inexistentes rayos de luna que hacían brillar la piel blanca de la mujer, el rosado habia desaparecido de sus labios pero su nariz y sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojos intensos signos de que su sangre empezaba a acumularse en los lugares mas necesarios para ella, sus ojos se encontraron reconociendo el miedo bailar en el fondo de sus atrayentes pupilas violetas y con un casi inexistente movimiento de cabeza acepto su orden.

-Los Dothraki nunca comparten montura… Si uno de los miembros no puede montar no pertenece mas al Khalasar- Hablo con voz suave apretando la piel sobre sus hombros, el se movio con agilidad alzando su cuerpo y dejándolo caer detrás de ella, pego su pecho a su estrecha espalda sintiéndola temblar a la cercanía.

-Asi mantendrá el calor hasta que lleguemos con sus sirvientes- Murmuro roncamente contra el cabello platinado, el olor a fuego limpio habia desaparecido y en su lugar el aroma al invierno la cubria intensamente. -¿Qué la trajo tan lejos de todo lo que conoce?- Interrogo recordando la discusión que habían tenido horas antes de que ella se marchara sobre su dragon negro.

-¿No descansara hasta saber la razón por la que volvi a estas tierras?- Le devolvió la interrogante relajando su cabeza y casi dejándola descansar sobre su pecho, su menudo cuerpo se adapto perfectamente a la posición haciéndolo sentir incomodo. –La venganza contra el Usurpador y su familia- Respondio con voz baja.

El solo asintió contra su cabello plateado dejando que la corriente fría cortara sus mejillas al avanzar cada vez mas rápido entre los senderos del camino Real donde estaba descansando la caravana por esa noche, la oscuridad se hacia mas densa sobre ellos y Daenerys relajaba cada vez mas su cuerpo desplegándose completamente sobre el.

-No debe dormirse Alteza- Volvio a decir con voz suave sintiendo como la cabeza de ella se movia contra su pecho enredando su largo cabello. –El Norte no perdona la debilidad- Agrego roncamente haciendo que el menudo cuerpo se pusiera rigido pero no se despegara de su pecho.

-El fuego no puede ser vencido- Su voz altanera llego a sus oídos haciendo que su preocupación se disipara ligeramente. –El invierno cede ante su calor…-

-Luego de que ha congelado todo a su paso, convirtiéndose de hielo a agua necesaria para el nacimiento de toda la naturaleza- Rebatio cortando las palabras de la Reina Dragon sintiendo como se removía y el perfil de su elegante rostro apareció ante sus ojos detallaron el reto silencioso en ella.

-Tenemos opiniones contrarias Lord Snow- Acepto separándose definitivamente de su pecho, el aire se volvió tibio dándole a entender que ya habían entrado al circulo de vigilancia de la caravana en la que se desplazaban. –Usted…-

-Ya llegamos Alteza- La corto con voz pesada moviendo su mandibula en dirección las brillantes hogueras de llamas naranjas que se alzaban imponentes a unos metros de su posición. –Dejeme ayudarla a bajar- Pidio con voz baja justo en el momento que sus pies tocaron la tierra, suave y humeda como todo el terreno del Norte donde se encendian grandes hogueras.

-¡Alteza!- La voz preocupada de la doncella de la Reina llego en un parpadeo apareciendo ante ellos llevando entre sus brazos las pesadas y gruesas pieles que eran las encargadas de mantener el calor dentro del cuerpo de la pequeña mujer.

-Missandei estoy bien- Aclaro con voz pastosa endureciendo inmediatamente sus expresiones, Jon decidió alejarse al ver como varios inmaculados acudían a ella como un todo ayudándola a bajar sin casi tocarla. –Lord Snow- Lo llamo centrando su atención en el, sus ojos violetas brillaron oscurecidas ante el reflejo de las llamas naranjas y amarillas que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Conservelo- Dijo con un movimiento de mano negándose a recibir la piel que ya habia caído de los hombros de la Reina, vio la sorpresa adornar sus facciones desapareciendo la expresión de gobernante que habia cubierto su rostro desde que le dijo que habían llegado a la caravana.

La Targaryen asintió ligeramente y le dio la espalda definitivamente, hablando con bajos y cadentes tonos en el idioma que habia reconocido como la lengua materna de los inmaculados y la doncella, permitiéndoles una privacidad que tal vez no merecían.

-Un raro espécimen entre las mujeres ¿No lo cree?- La enigmática voz lleno sus sentidos alertándolo de su presencia, se giro en sentido a las palabras encontrando el rostro impasible del aliado menos esperado que actualmente poseían, sus ojos oscuros lo retaron silenciosamente y una sonrisa burlona bailo bajo su arreglada barba. –Ha estado casada dos veces Jon Snow, sobreviviendo las muertes de extrañas condiciones de ambos esposos… Un hijo murió en su interior y es todavía la mujer mas codiciada de los Siete Reinos y mas alla del Mar Angosto- Hablo haciendo que una incomodidad se removiera pesadamente en su interior.

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme la disponibilidad de la Reina Dragon?- Se atrevió a preguntar avanzando firmemente hacia el delgado hombre ante el, la satisfacción se dejo ver bajo la sonrisa que le regalaba y se dio cuenta que muy cerca de su posición descansaba con mirada ausente su media hermana.

-Es ahora el mejor candidato para una unión política para ella, Daenerys de la Tormenta controlaría el Norte y tu gobernarías los Siete Reinos- Ofrecio ampliando su sonrisa, la fila de sus blancos dientes aparecieron entre sus labios haciendo que una desconfianza floreciera en medio de su estomago.

-Ella no vino hasta este desolado territorio solo por una llamada a esta guerra… El Lannister hizo que abandonara a su amante en la antigua Bahia de los esclavos para estar disponible en este continente y unirla a quien la hiciera totalmente indestructible- Las bajas palabras llenas de intriga pasearon y se asentaron firmemente en su interior maldiciéndose por siquiera considerar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Sinceramente cree que con todo el poder militar que tiene mas la fidelidad de sus dragones buscara unirse a un hombre en este lado del mar? ¿A un bastardo además?- Solto con prepotencia alzando su fuerte mandibula para ver desde arriba al pequeño y traicionero hombre que se dedicaba a pasar cada momento que podia junto a su hermana menor.

-Las reglas del juego estan cambiando Jon Snow- Concluyo con voz suave inclinándose ante el y desapareciendo en pocos segundos dejándolo justo frente a la preocupada expresión de la pelirroja que era su hermana.

-¿Por qué marchaste a buscarla?- Su voz siempre sumisa llego a el con altanería solicitando explicaciones que el no estaba en el deber de dar. –Te dije que ella quiere destruirnos- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y avanzando los pocos pasos que los separaban.

-No puede destruir nada del Norte, el crudo invierno la asesinara primero- Confeso viendo como los azules ojos se estrechaban en el bello rostro de la hasta ahora única sobreviviente de la familia Stark. –Si no hubiera ido a buscarla se habría congelado-

-¿Y sus dragones?- Curioseo acercándose aun mas al norteño. –Ellos son fuego hecho carne- Aclaro alzando una ceja esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Como fantasma debe ir a cazar sus dragones lo deben hacer también- Murmuro en tono bajo dándole la espalda a la pelirroja y dedicándose a admirar el pequeño sequito al otro lado de la caravana que escondían completamente a la menuda mujer que sabia estaba en el centro del mismo. –Mañana al anochecer deberíamos llegar al Muro, solo si nos levantamos temprano y el clima esta de nuestro… Me ire a descansar ahora- Explico viendo sobre su hombro el delgado cuerpo de la pelirroja abrazarse a si misma y asentir pesadamente sin dirigirle ninguna mirada mas.

-o-o-

Agradecio silenciosamente la taza de vino especiado que recibió de las manos de su doncella, las pieles gruesas cubrían cada parte de su cuerpo devolviéndole el calor tan ansiado a su cuerpo, a través de la muralla de inmaculados pudo encontrar la ancha espalda del Guardian del Norte hablando con otro hombre, no parecía para nada comodo con la conversación.

-Alteza un hombre preferiría que no volviera alejarse durante el viaje- Hablo con voz casi preocupada el capitán de su guardia personal haciéndola sonreir al recordar fugazmente el comportamiento inicial de todos sus inmaculados, ninguno se atrevía a hablarle ni en las situaciones mas peligrosas.

-Estamos máximo a dos días de distancia de nuestro destino Gusano Gris, no volveré a montar a Drogon ni a ninguno hasta que lleguemos y pueda ver por mi misma la supuesta amenaza que dice Lord Snow hay al otro lado del famoso Muro- Se explico tomando otro sorbo de vino centrando su mirada en el delgado hombre que todavía luchaba contra los dolores de su cuerpo.

-Alteza los norteños parecen extremadamente desconfiados de su buena voluntad- Hablo en alto valyrio su doncella haciendo que sus ojos se fijaran en ella, parecía realmente preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraban abiertamente en desventaja.

-Lord Snow es honorable Tyrion tiene razón con el pero, las personas que lo rodean no parecen ser iguales a el- Confeso en la misma lengua que habia utilizado su doncella, se puso de pie apretando las pieles contra su cuerpo dejando que la gruesa piel del norteño la envolviera haciéndola recordar la calidez que su amplio pecho le habia proporcionado.

-¿Confia en el Alteza?- La voz casi temerosa de la única mujer que era ahora su compañera la hizo girarse encontrando sus ojos con los curiosos de ella, se obligo a sonreir ligeramente y negar con cierta pesadez. –La muerte esta muy cerca de Lord Snow Alteza- La frase fue un susurro que termino tan rápido que si no hubiese estado tan cerca no la habría logrado escuchar.

-A todos nos persigue la muerte Missandei- Dijo con naturalidad volviendo su mirada hacia el exterior de su guardia armada, lo encontró todavía parado en el mismo lugar que antes entendiendo la tensión que parecía preocuparlo, la mujer pelirroja parecía reclamarle algo pero el aullido del viento frio no le dejaba percibir ninguna palabra lo vio negar al tiempo que apretaba sus puños reteniendo sus verdaderos pensamientos para si mismo. –Necesito mandar un mensaje- Murmuro con voz suave pero firme desviando definitivamente sus ojos de la imponente figura del norteño y centrándose en su doncella.

-Pero Alteza… Aquí no hay como enviar mensajeros ni ninguna forma de comunicarse con el resto de los Reinos- Le respondió nerviosa empezando a moverse a su alrededor como si quisiera conseguir la forma de cumplir su voluntad.

-Exige a los norteños que necesito comunicarme con mi Mano y vuelve aquí con la forma de hacerle llegar un mensaje- Dijo con el tono que no aceptaba replicas de nadie, la vio asentir y caminar hasta la muralla de inmaculados los cuales se abrieron solo el espacio suficiente para que el delgado cuerpo de Missandei pasara a través de ellos, ella era una mujer hermosa debía admitir para si misma y captaba a atención de todos los hombres del Sur que la habían visto a su lado, incluso mas llamativa que si misma.

Siguio su camino desde los espacios que los delgados pero resistentes cuerpos de sus inmaculados le permitían y la vio golpear con sutileza el ancho cuerpo del Lord deteniendo su marcha, se entretuvo viendo los rasgos del hombre cambiar de unos molestos a unos totalmente ausentes pero ella conocía bien el brillo que apareció en los oscuros ojos del hombre, estaba midiendo la belleza y suavidad que las gruesas telas y pieles escondían de su doncella haciéndola sentir ofendida de golpe, su cuerpo rigido la llamo a que desviara la mirada pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo los ojos oscuros se alzaron abandonando el hermoso y exótico rostro de su doncella para centrarse en ella trabando sus miradas a través del espacio que los separaba.

"La misma mirada que Drogon me da cuando le doy una orden" Reconocio sorprendida abriendo ligeramente sus labios y cerrándolos al instante se movio con pesadez entre el improvisado campamento que sus acompañantes habían armado para ella y se dejo caer sobre las suaves y gruesas pieles que serian su cama, no deseaba tener ningun tipo de conexión con el bastardo del norte, no deseaba darle una vez mas la razón a su desconfiado pero sabio consejero.

Que tal? Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, es la primera historia que hago en esta fandom y espero sea de su agrado, es dificil saber que reacción se esta llevando la historia sin los comentarios y mas dificil porq siento que debo terminarla antes de que comience la ultima temporada ya que nació antes de la séptima y el final pues es el indicio de algo parecido a lo que estoy intentando relatar aquí. Espero leerlos pronto! Cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

La construcción era mas impresionante de lo que habia logrado admirar desde el cielo a lomos de Drogon, una muralla construida con bloques de hielo tan grandes que parecía imposible que simples hombres los hubieran colocado allí, de un azul pálido que parecía llorar donde un bloque se unía a otro, el sol se reflejaba tenuemente convirtiendo el azul en blanco y viceversa, la altura era imposible de calcular desde su posición pero debía admitirse que era algo digno de admirar.

-Una maravilla hecha de hielo Alteza- Hablo en lengua común su doncella haciendo que despegara sus ojos del imponente muro y se girara hacia la delgada mujer a su lado. –No parece probable que algo pueda atravesarla- Comento con sincera curiosidad admirando de un lado a otro el Muro, sus ojos al igual que los de ella no veían el final por ninguno de los dos lados por los cuales se perdía la completa extensión del hielo que se alzaba ante ellos.

-Hemos llegado al Castillo Negro- Informo con voz profunda pero distante Lord Snow, desde que habían divisado la construcción la noche anterior parecía tenso y distraído, no habia comido desde ese momento y el gran lobo blanco habia aparecido de repente para trotar muy cerca de su amo olisqueando el aire cada cierto tiempo y gruñendo mientras se acercaban a la entrada de una edificación casi en ruinas.

-¿Hay suficiente espacio para que mis dragones aterricen?- Soltó en voz igual de distante haciendo que esos ojos negros se centraran en ella, lo vio respirar pesadamente y con un pesado movimiento de cabeza le dijo silenciosamente que si. –Necesito ver que es lo que llama usted los caminantes blancos- Aclaro bajándose de un salto de su caballo y caminando hacia la gran puerta negra donde se habían detenido.

-Seria mas fácil para usted si entrara sobre el caballo- Le dijo con voz de advertencia obligándola a subir su mirada, el se habia movido tan rápido entre el resto de la caravana y la habia rodeado cortando su paso hacia la puerta.

-No busco las cosas fáciles Lord Snow- Volvió a decirle tomando las pesadas faldas del vestido morado casi negro que se habia puesto ese amanecer, su cabello a diferencia del resto del viaje estaba recogido en un extraño tejido que envolvía todo su cabello plateado en su cabeza y le daba un perfecto soporte a la corona que centelleaba hilos de diferentes colores cuando los casi inexistentes rayos de sol alcanzaba las piedras preciosas de la que estaba hecha.

-Es mucho mas sencillo acceder al Castillo Negro montando- Le aconsejo retrocediendo los pasos que ella habia dado rodeando su caballo, Daenerys frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos devolviéndole la mirada en un reto silencioso. –Recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez que no quiso escucharme- Pronuncio en un tono bajo diciendo palabras que supo solo ella habia logrado escuchar.

-Lord Snow a veces su humildad puede ser bastante egocéntrica- Dijo entre dientes volviendo sobre sus pasos y con un solo movimiento volvió a colocarse sobre su caballo, era un animal noble pero ni la mitad de fuerte que los caballos que habia conocido en su Khalasar.

Lo vio asentir y alejarse unos metros a trote ligero, el abrigo de piel que llevaba era completamente negro el espeso pelaje tenia una apariencia suave al igual que el gris que le habia dado dos noches atrás, los grandes portones negros se movieron con pesadez soltando aullidos de inconformidad por el cambio de posición obligándole a preguntarse cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que esa entrada fue utilizada por ultima vez.

-Jon Snow- La gruesa voz con un dejo de burla llego a la caravana haciendo que sus inmaculados alzaran sus armas de forma defensiva pero ella solo vio a un hombre delgado envuelto de pies a cabezas con ropas negras, palmeo el hombro del mencionado y este bajo de su caballo tomándolo de las riendas para guiarlo al interior de la fortaleza. -¿Te cansaste tan rápido de tus labores como Lord?- La burla insolente hizo que todos guardaran silencio haciendo que una tensión se arremolinara en la boca del estomago, con ojos furiosos quiso detallar al hombre pero no encontró ningún rasgo relevante que llamara su atención, solo una cara anónima que olvidaría en cuanto lo pasara de largo.

-Necesito hablar con el Lord Comandante- Exigió con su profunda voz, la tensión estaba presente en todo su cuerpo pero el otro soldado de negro pareció percibir la seriedad y con un asentimiento de cabeza corrió hasta perderse en el amplio patio que la pobre estructura poseía y que llamaban Castillo Negro.

Los caballos marcaban un paso ligero y constante mientras todos iban accediendo, el lodo frio y traicionero atrapaba las patas de los animales haciéndolos cocear pero sin perder demasiado la compostura, solo estaban incomodos por la situación, escucho el murmullo de sus inmaculados que con dificultad habían traspasado las puertas y sus trampas de lodo, manchados hasta las rodillas parecían haber perdido toda la fuerza con la que habían despertado esa mañana.

-El invierno no perdona a nadie- Murmuro una voz a su lado, ella dejo de admirar a su guardia personal para girarse hacia el hombre que trotaba a su lado, la piel ligeramente dorada de su rostro empezaba a palidecer por la falta de sol y sus mejillas hundidas resaltaban por una barba perfectamente recortada alrededor de su boca, lo vio sonreír intentando parecer confiable despertando las alarmas de su interior.

-Mis inmaculados no son cualquier tipo de hombre, el invierno no podrá con ellos- Dijo segura de que ellos nunca mostrarían la debilidad que ese clima tan crudo les estaba causando, incluso ella habia pedido que le dieran las telas mas gruesas para sus uniformes y que les permitieran la movilidad total de sus extremidades.

-Son hombres de verano Alteza y si me permite decirle son extranjeros en los Siete Reinos, no son inmortales- Sus palabras fueron suaves y cadentes como una plegaria pero parecían advertir sutilmente de la perdida de los mismos.

-Yo me ocupare de ellos Ser- Le corto intentando avanzar con paso mas rápido hacia donde habia visto desmontar a Lord Snow. –Si me disculpa…- Dijo con toda la educación que habia logrado reunir para deshacerse de aquel extraño hombre.

-En realidad soy Lord Baelish Alteza, Protector de Nido de Águilas y del Valle Arryn- La corrigió ampliando su sonrisa cuando ella se giro para admirarlo, su sangre caliente la hizo morderse el labio pero sin darle ninguna respuesta hizo marchar su caballo a paso mas rápido para alejarse definitivamente de el.

-o-o-

Sus ojos la siguieron a través de la caravana, su presencia era absolutamente imposible de ignorar, no solo por su aspecto único sino por el poder que bailaba a su alrededor, la corona era una joya delicada e imponente al mismo tiempo adornando todo su platinado cabello, las piedras preciosas lanzaban colores brillantes con cada movimiento que ella hacia y la silueta de dragón en oro bruñido en todo el centro parecía mirarlo fijamente con destellos rojos por los rubís con el que estaban diseñados sus ojos.

-Lord Comandante te recibirá en unos instantes- Hablo el hermano de la guardia de la noche que lo habia recibido en la entrada del Castillo Negro, sus oscuros ojos se negaron a dejar de seguir la presencia de la Targaryen pero se mantenía atento a cada palabra de su antiguo compañero. -¿Esa es quien creo que es?- Interrogo en un tono que casi lo hizo sentir furioso.

-Es Daenerys Targaryen la ultima de su Dinastía- Respondió con voz gutural haciendo que el otro se moviera a su alrededor también siguiendo el trayecto de la platinada, se notaba incomoda en la compañía de Lord Baelish pero su gélida cortesía parecía impedirle dejarlo con la palabra en los labios.

-¿Realmente posee dragones?- Murmuro justo cuando la mencionada se movía intentando alejarse pero unas nuevas palabras la detuvieron en su posición, vio su delgado cuerpo tensarse y la sonrisa enigmática del hombre cuando ella le dio la espalda completamente y movió su caballo a un trote mas rápido en su dirección.

-Jon…- La voz de un viejo conocido obligo a Jon a dejar de admirar la regia figura de la platinada, sus ojos se encontraron con el delgado y menudo cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos mas fieles. –Los dioses te han traído antes de que dejara partir a alguien que deseaba reunirse contigo desde hace algunas semanas- Hablo confiado el hombre haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera al interior de la torre que todavía se mantenía en pie.

-Edd no hay nadie tan al Norte que desee encontrarme- Le corrigió intentando no inquietarse demasiado por la noticia de su viejo y fiel amigo. –La larga noche se acerca y debemos estar preparados- Murmuro con tono ronco viendo como el miedo volvía a reflejarse en el rostro de su antiguo hermano de la guardia.

-Sam ha enviado cuervos diciendo que ha encontrado algunos relatos de leyendas antiguas que hablan sobre ellos y magia que se puede invocar para destruirlos- Sus palabras fueron rígidas y la seriedad cubrió todo el rostro del siempre apenado guardia de la noche. –Pero antes de hablar sobre nuestro siguiente movimiento quisiera que vieras a la persona que te he mencionado hace un momento- Desvió el tema haciendo que Jon se detuviera de golpe, el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto y solo una habitación mantenía la puerta cerrada, el siempre ligero respirar de su huargo no se encontraba a su espalda y por un segundo temió una nueva traición.

Sus palabras se trabaron en la garganta al ver como la puerta se abría dejando ver la delgada figura de una mujer, no tendría sino dos o tres años menos que si mismo, su cabello de un negro rizado coronaba su piel pálida característica de los norteños pero era un poco mas pequeña que los vasallos tradicionales de la casa Stark.

-¿Cómo esta el?- Pregunto Edd cuando la pelinegra avanzo hasta ellos, no cruzaron miradas en ningún momento y ella solo se detuvo por un breve instante para darle una mirada desconfiada al hombre de la guardia que la habia detenido.

-Debemos marcharnos, el príncipe desea llegar lo antes posible a Invernalia- Hablo en voz casi nasal, parecía nerviosa pero su contextura era dura y alargada como lo habría sido la de su media hermana Arya si hubiera vivido tanto para llegar a la edad de la desconocida.

-Han llegado las personas que iba a buscar- Explico con pocas palabras subiendo su rostro y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza lo señalo, haciendo que por primera vez la pequeña pero peligrosa mujer lo mirara, unos ojos gris plomo se concentraron en su rostro y el reconocimiento floreció al instante.

-Eres quien el príncipe desea ver con desesperación- Murmuro inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, Jon volvió a mirarla sintiendo una ansiedad impropia de su carácter, la seguridad que en otros tiempos le habia dado el castillo negro desapareció el día que fue traicionado por quienes el quería proteger y solo tuvo un breve respiro de tranquilidad antes de verse hundido en toda la venganza que el Norte y el mismo deseaba levantar contra el Sur.

-No conozco ningún príncipe pero he traído a una reina- Dijo con voz inexpresiva viendo como los ojos grises reflejaron la confusión a sus palabras. -¿Quién eres?- Pregunto deslizando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, vio con cierta satisfacción como ella también habia desplazado sus propias manos a sus caderas donde sobresalían ligeramente unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles empuñaduras de dagas o incluso una espada pequeña.

-Meera Reed- Hablo un tono mas bajo y se mordió el labio dejando ver el nerviosismo por primera vez. –Mi príncipe Brandon Stark espera en la habitación que acabo de abandonar- Confeso dejando caer a cada lado de sus caderas las manos completamente abiertas, su postura se habia relajado completamente pero el ligero temblor que sacudió su cuerpo le dio la seguridad de que ella realmente creía estar con su hermano menor.

-Edd…- Lo llamo girándose hacia su antiguo compañero, el se habia alejado considerablemente, dándole una privacidad que no habia creído necesitar. –Llama a Sansa y tráela aquí… Si es Bran ella lo reconocerá mucho mejor que yo- Decreto viendo como su amigo asentía y le daba la espalda para desaparecer por el escasamente iluminado pasillo.

Intento avanzar hacia el lugar que la mujer le habia indicado pero el nervioso toque en uno de sus brazos lo hizo girarse nuevamente hacia ella, sus ojos grises se aclararon mágicamente reflejando un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer.

-Hemos visto cosas al otro lado del Muro…- Empezó a hablar con voz baja y aterrada, donde sus dedos se cerraban sobre su antebrazo temblaba visiblemente. –Jojen siempre supo que debía llevarnos hasta allí y morir pero no me dejo morir con el, el príncipe debía encontrarse con su destino-

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo confundido por la extraña confesión que estaba recibiendo, la vio negar pero no lo dejaba marchar hasta donde estaba el verdadero heredero de la fortaleza de Invernalia.

-La magia existe todavía al otro lado y los caminantes blancos quieren todo lo que esta protegido por este gran Muro de hielo mágico- Siguió hablando, una corriente fría los golpeo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con solo recordar fugazmente el ejercito que se habia alzado contra el un tiempo atrás. –Todo lo que diga es verdad, lo ha visto con la antigua magia de los niños del bosque y la sangre mágica de los primeros hombres que vive y late en su interior- Murmuro justo cuando sus dedos largos lo liberaban y sin ver hacia atrás empezó una marcha hasta el comienzo del pasillo, huyendo de un fantasma del que el no podría protegerla.

-o-o-

La tarde habia llegado mas rápido de lo que se habia imaginado, a su lado siempre fiel y diligente estaba Missandei picando alguna fruta para dársela mientras Gusano Gris silencioso como una sombra se movía a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo haciendo que el resto de su guardia personal se moviera a su ritmo, manteniéndola ligeramente oculta de las miradas sorprendidas y hasta indecentes de los hombres que habitaban el famoso Castillo Negro de la Guardia de la Noche.

Un estruendo repentino hizo que todos los hombres del castillo se pusieran en estado de alerta aterrados de ver como toda su edificación quedaba oculta por largas y confusas sombras que se movían aleteando sobre ellos, una sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando el aire se calentó y un nuevo aullido mas nítido corto el cielo en dos.

-Manténganse al margen- Pidió poniéndose de pie en un elegante movimiento, sus inmaculados siempre dispuestos se abrieron formando dos filas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras la sombra que los cubría se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y oscura llenando todo el aire con el fuerte tronar de su salvaje aleteo. –Drogon- Llamo como una madre llamaría a su hijo que se ha mantenido lejos toda una tarde, sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo al escuchar el gruñido amenazante de su gran dragón responder a su llamado.

-¡Aléjense!- Empezaron a corear las voces de los norteños que habían llegado en su caravana, noto en su periferia la figura de Lord Baelish, supo que se habia detenido para admirar el espectáculo mas de cerca, haciéndola sentir desnuda ante alguien que no lograba leer completamente.

"Tyrion sabría que hacer con ese hombre" Reflexiono al recordar las palabras que su Lannister le habia dedicado justo antes de nombrarlo Mano de la Reina, el era sorprendentemente ingenioso y habia creído en el desde el instante que le hablo con la verdad así aquello lo perjudicara.

El suelo vibro amenazando con abrirse en dos cuando el gran cuerpo negro y rojo aterrizo frente a ella, sus ojos brillaron como la sangre recién derramada cuando se encontraron con ella, el humo negro que escapaba de su gran hocico la hizo sentir en casa y sin temor acaricio la cabeza de su gran bestia negra.

-Alteza…- La voz asustada de un hombre que ella no reconoció lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se girara sintiendo en su espalda el caliente respirar de su hijo mas grande, sentía la tensión hacerse mas fuerte en el animal pero se obligo a calmarse a si misma para que el se mantuviera a su lado.

-Dígale a su Rey que recorreré el Norte del Muro- Dijo con voz potente haciendo que los ojos oscuros del hombre la miraran con desconfianza, el miedo pareció evaporarse como la nieve lo estaba haciendo a su alrededor, se giro sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el humo negro de Drogon la rodeaba completamente separándola definitivamente de los norteños y de esa extraña situación que estaba viviendo.

"Soy de la sangre de Dragón, la conquistadora de los Siete Reinos" Se dijo acariciando las escamas de la cabeza de su dragón negro, sintió la vibración de los aullidos de sus otros dos hijos rasgar el cielo y hacer que una marea de plegarias llovieran a su alrededor, la lengua común no era completamente de su agrado pero era la que se hablaba en todo el continente y debía acostumbrarse a escucharla diariamente.

La gran cabeza descendió solo un poco pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tomar las púas de su cresta y con un impulso rodear con sus muslos el delgado pero áspero cuello del dragón, todo su torso descendió y con la gravedad apretándola contra la caliente armadura de Drogon alcanzo el cielo gris en pocos instantes, una burbujeante risa escapo por sus labios sin poder contenerla y el gruñido satisfecho de Rhaegal y Viseryon alcanzo sus oídos sobre el estruendo de las alas de Drogon bajo ella.

El tiempo desapareció a su alrededor, las gruesas nubes grises se convertían en agua al rozar siquiera el gran cuerpo de sus dragones, ella sentía el rocío golpear su suave piel renovándola, dándole claridad a su mente confusa, el juego de tronos que tenia casi dos años jugando habia llegado a su final y el prospecto de una verdadera paz para su reinado la habia llenado de inseguridades, solo su fiel león logro tranquilizar sus miedos pero, su interior se removía buscando algo mas, el caos en medio de la aparente tranquilidad que se habia alzado a su alrededor.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver al frente y vio hacia abajo, el invierno era crudo en ese lado del Muro, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran mantos y mas mantos de gruesa nieve blanca que se tornaba amarillenta si cambiabas un poco tu ángulo de visión, las piedras puntiagudas eran altas y se esparcían por toda la extensión de espacio abierto, los arboles desnudos mostraban sus cortezas podridas y grisáceas y fue cuando empezó a verlo.

-Aldeas…- Se dijo en un susurro al darse cuenta que la nieve se habia acumulado de forma diferente en una parte de irregular del terreno, columnas de gruesos troncos habían sido arrancados y huecos extraños de piedra negra aparecían cada cierta distancia, las montañas también se hicieron mas comunes obligando a sus dragones a separarse y deambular a su propio ritmo y curiosidad.

Drogon se inclino profundamente hacia un costado casi haciéndola caer, sus ojos detectaron el movimiento de algo gris y negro a varios metros bajo ellos, un extraño y peludo animal se movía con agilidad entre el terreno irregular pero ella sabia que las llamas lo alcanzarían si alguno de sus hijos deseaba cazarlo.

-El fuego puede aparecer por solo un pequeño agujero y destruir toda una fortaleza- Analizo viendo como efectivamente la columna de fuego amarillo verde de Rhaegal fue quien alcanzo a la criatura que Drogon habia estado persiguiendo y fue como si otra realidad apareciera ante ella, abrió los ojos y dejo que un gemido de incredulidad escapara por sus rosados labios.

El fuego revivió las escarpadas montañas haciendo que diferentes animales empezaran a correr huyendo de su depredador, la nieve se pobló de diferentes pelajes grises blancos y negros que se movían como la corriente de un rio que ha crecido luego de una tormenta, un rugido satisfecho vibro por todo el cuello de Drogon y el calor calentó fieramente sus piernas, la columna negra rojiza fue la segunda en alcanzar la marea arrasando con varios de un solo golpe, llenando el ambiente antes silencioso con los chillidos adoloridos de las presas de sus hijos.

-Presas…- Susurro apretando las púas de la cresta con fuerza cuando la caída en picada la amenazo con separarla de su dragón, la muerte la rodeo en segundos y el crujir de los huesos siendo triturados llenaron sus sentidos, el caos, era el caos el verdadero orden natural de las cosas y supo que mas temprano que tarde una nueva tormenta amenazaría el sueño infantil que ella aun alimentaba de su posible reinado.

-o-o-

La noche era cerrada, la luna nueva mantenía en la mas pesada oscuridad todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo todavía temblaba decepcionado y furioso, el caos habia reemplazado su conservadora forma de ser, la ira habia brotado desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y habia abandonado la habitación sin detenerse a la voz de Brandon Stark.

"No es mi hermano, ni siquiera medio hermano… Somos desconocidos engañados por el mismo hombre" Se dijo amargamente cerrando los ojos intentando infructuosamente olvidar cada una de sus palabras, olvidar que Meera Reed le aseguro que todo era verdad, que su señor padre seria testigo de cualquier relato que Brandon le dijera.

 _Empujo la puerta con suavidad, intentando contener la emoción en el fondo de su pecho, su respiración se habia vuelto superficial y casi jadeaba ruidosamente cuando esos ojos amables y familiares dejaron la ventana para centrarse en el._

 _-Jon…- La voz de un hombre cubrió sus sentidos golpeándolo con la realidad, su rostro habia perdido parte de su redondez infantil y ahora rasgos alargados mas semejantes a los de su señor padre modificaban el rostro de su hermano menor, pero el cabello cobrizo estaba allí y la sonrisa también era la misma._

 _-Bran…- Su voz se rompió y tuvo que contener las lagrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo reconoció instantáneamente al joven hombre que estaba sentado en medio de una cama improvisada para el, mas alta que las comunes en el Castillo Negro, sus pies se movieron con torpeza dejándolo caer de rodillas ante uno de sus mas añorados hermanos._

 _Los ojos oscuros del menor se oscurecieron y la amabilidad desapareció de sus rasgos, sin embargo su cuerpo se relajo cuando los brazos todavía delgados se enrollaron en su cuello arrastrándolo hasta el, su rostro golpeo el pecho del menor y sus brazos se movieron solos rodeándolo por las axilas apretándolo en un abrazo aun mas emotivo y doloroso que el que sintió cuando habia logrado recuperar a Sansa._

 _-Creíamos que habías muerto- Susurro con voz rota y gutural contra el pecho de su hermano menor, lo sintió negar sin soltar palabra alguna haciendo que una vena de desconfianza se levantara destruyendo la serenidad que el reencuentro le habia proporcionado. -¿Qué sucede Bran? Háblame hermano- Pidió separándose sin encontrar resistencia en los delgados brazos los cuales descansaron sobre sus hombros, sus manos estaban carentes de guantes y sus dedos debían estar congelados porque su piel era mucho mas pálida de lo que podía recordar, casi de un tono gris._

 _-He visto cosas Jon- Empezó con voz dudosa sin despegar las manos de sus hombros, sus ojos parecieron oscurecer de una tenebrosa manera cuando se encontraron con los suyos y unos destellos rojizos le hizo pensar instantáneamente en la hechicera que habia desterrado meses atrás. –El pasado y el futuro me han hablado, los antiguos dioses me susurran canciones que nadie mas puede escuchar- Dijo apretando los dedos sobre los hombros obligándolo a ponerse rígido en su posición._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?- Se atrevió a interrogar al tiempo que se maldecía porq su mano habia llegado nuevamente a la empuñadora de su espada bastarda, tan rápida y letal como el quisiera que fuera. –Los antiguos dioses…-_

 _-Cantan canciones funestas para nosotros Jon… El pasado se ha presentado ante mi, Aerys II escucho mi voz en una ocasión y sus ojos me vieron a través de los pasillos de su gran salón del Trono, con sus cabezas de dragón congeladas en el tiempo y su fuego valyrio como arma- Termino de decir cuando un jadeo se sorpresa y alivio llego desde sus espaldas, el destello de rojo cobrizo cayo muy cerca de su propio cuerpo cuando la delicada figura de su hermana casi tumbo al menor de los tres._

 _-Hermano… Bran…- Sollozo con una voz que tenia años sin escuchar, con una entonación mas parecida a la Sansa que el habia dejado en la fortaleza cuando marcho al Muro por primera vez. -¿Cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo?- Interrogo separándose y acariciando las mejillas frías del menor, sus manos cubiertas con finos guantes de cuero se deslizaban por los ángulos que ahora poseía el rostro del hombre joven ante ellos._

 _-Sansa- Dijo como si apenas hubiera recordado que tenia una hermana, su rostro se endureció desapareciendo cualquier sentimiento que pudiera demostrar ante ellos. –Tu no… Escapaste- Su cambio no paso desapercibido para Jon pero la pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada con el reencuentro que no noto la distancia emocional que repentinamente habia separado a Brandon de ellos, de ese lugar y de ese momento en el tiempo._

 _-Príncipe- La voz baja de la mujer que el habia encontrado en las afueras de la habitación lleno el pequeño espacio haciendo que la pelirroja alzara su mirada y lanzara una mirada desdeñosa hacia la recién llegada, ella llevaba una bandeja con una oscura sopa donde medio detallo algunos trozos de verduras flotar. –Lord Comandante te pide que comas un poco mas este día- Comento avanzando con paso seguro hasta quedar al otro lado de la pelirroja a quien igualmente no le dio ni siquiera una mirada._

 _-Meera… Mi hermana Sansa Stark- Dijo a modo de presentación, los modales a los que los legítimos hijos del Señor de Invernalia parecía que no habia abandonado a ninguno de los dos Stark en la habitación. –Jon Snow- Lo nombro haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar al instante._

 _-El estaba fuera de la habitación cuando te deje- Explico con voz suave la pelinegra acercando el cuenco hasta la cama y como si fuera una actividad entre ellos se sentó a su lado en la cama y dejo la bandeja con la sopa en el regazo del Stark pasando los cubiertos de un lado a otro hasta que el lo tomo para que dejara de moverse._

 _-¿Qué sucede Bran?- La pregunta le sorprendió, las lagrimas todavía marcaban caminos silenciosos por las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelirroja pero habia logrado ver a través del comportamiento perfectamente tranquilo, lo mismo que había percibido Jon unos instantes atrás._

 _Las miradas de los tres se desplazaban de uno al otro, buscando silenciosamente algún indicio que pudiera aclarar aquel comportamiento, los ojos pálidos de Sansa caían en los suyos una y otra vez como esperando que así la respuesta llegara a ella, mientras Bran se limitaba a mirar de ella a el sin siquiera inmutarse por la cercanía de la mujer que ahora se habia quedado tan quieta a su lado que parecía una estatua tallada._

 _-Los dioses de nuestro padre me han hablado- Dijo al fin rompiendo la incomodidad pero sus ojos se habían centrado únicamente en Sansa lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se elevara toda su estatura entendiendo que no estaba incluido en el "nuestro". –Y el pasado me fue revelado en una visión de los arcianos- Continuo todavía mirando a la pelirroja que para ese momento estaba sentada al borde de la cama rozando las piernas inútiles del menor._

 _-Bran… ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja pero la sonrisa que dibujo sus labios fue cálida para el menor relajándolo contra la cabecera oscura de la cama._

 _-Jon…- Lo llamo cuando habia alcanzado la puerta de la habitación, sus pasos empezaron a alejarlo pero sus ojos se negaban a abandonar aquella escena de rechazo que no habia pensado que volvería a vivir, no luego de la muerte de Lady Stark. –He visto en tu pasado- La frase fue fría, los ojos oscuros de la mujer junto a el se alzaron regalándole una expresión de melancolía que lo perturbo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser._

 _-El pasado no tiene relevancia Bran- Lo interrumpió la pelirroja paseando sus pálidos ojos desde Jon hasta el menor muy cerca de ella. –Jon fue nombrado Rey en el Norte y nuestro primo Robert Arryn se ha unido a nuestra causa, podemos marchar hacia el Sur…-_

 _-No- Dijo cortante el menor moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa, y tanto Sansa como Jon notaron como la mano grisácea de Brandon encontró la pálida pero rosada mano de la mujer a su lado. –El Trono de Hierro no es importante, una antigua profecía se ha alzado sobre todos nosotros, moviendo los hilos de nuestras desgracias para una trama aun mas grande que la del dominio de los Siete Reinos mortales- Las palabras fueron de un hombre cien años mas viejo que Bran Stark y sus ojos reflejaban la verdad de los casi diez mil años de historia de Invernalia._

 _-El príncipe prometido- Murmuro la mujer de cabello negro, su rostro estaba inclinado ocultando sus rasgos de los hermanos del joven que la tenia sujeta de la mano fuertemente. –Jojen y sus sueños verdes nos guio hasta el interior del Norte del Muro… Vio el final de Invernalia bajo las aguas saladas del mar y su resurgimiento entre sangre y gritos de hombres desollados, lobos fueron cazados y asesinados con éxito, Jojen los veía y Bran nos llamaba- Hablo todavía con su mirada en el suelo, todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar ante las palabras, tal vez reviviendo el miedo que aquello podía significar para ella._

 _-El cuervo de los tres ojos- Bran hablo silenciando definitivamente a la mujer a su lado pero su mano la apretó buscando su fuerza. –La antigua magia de los hijos del bosque me llevaron con el y ahí el pasado me alcanzo… Canciones que nadie mas logra escuchar y una cama ensangrentada con nuestro padre arrodillado llorando ante ella… La mujer mas hermosa del Norte- Dijo haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara por la dirección que aquello estaba tomando._

 _-¿Viste a nuestro padre con la madre de Jon?- Fue Sansa la que pregunto lo que el no se atrevió a pronunciar, su corazón se detuvo cuando el menor solo se limito a asentir ante lo evidente. -¿Es de noble cuna verdad?- Sus palabras sonaron tan forzadas que Jon casi sintió el odio gélido que siempre le habia dirigido Lady Stark._

 _-La mas honorable de los Siete Reinos… Descendiente de los primeros hombres, la doncella mas bella coronada en Harrenhal- Dijo haciendo que Sansa jadeara y se pusiera de pie de un salto._

 _-No… Debes estar equivocado Bran… Nuestro padre no… No podría haberlo hecho…- Las frases escapaban nerviosas de sus carnosos labios, se paseaba como un león encerrado, pero la indignación era lo que hizo que su mente saliera del trance y se centrara nuevamente en la pareja todavía en la cama, la de cabellos oscuros asintió y le dio un apretón liberando su mano para deslizarlo por el cabello cobrizo apartándolo de su frente._

 _-Nuestro padre no es tu padre Jon… Eres de hecho hijo de nuestra tía Lyanna Stark con el príncipe Dragón- Soltó de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre sus rodillas, la pelirroja se detuvo en medio de una vuelta y sus pálidos ojos cayeron en el, con una furia extraña brillando en ellos._

 _-Mi padre… Mi padre acompaño a Lord Stark a Dorne- Hablo en un hilo de voz Meera haciendo que el cuerpo se Sansa reaccionara y sus pálidos ojos lo dejaran y dirigieran su ira hacia la que estaba hablando ahora. –La Rebelión de Robert se extendió casi un año y durante ese tiempo Rhaegar Targaryen estuvo al Sur de Dorne apartado de su familia… Recluido en una torre que el tomo para si y allí… Estuvo con Lady Lyanna-_

 _-La secuestro y violo- Corrigió Sansa haciendo que su cabeza empezara a palpitar ante las revelaciones. –Robert Baratheon se alzo contra los Targaryen porque mataron a mi abuelo y a mi tío, y le quitaron a su amor para deshonrarla de la peor manera que alguien podría hacer con una doncella-_

 _-El príncipe marcho a Tridente para detener la masacre que las grandes casas estaban causando pero murió y unos meses después Lord Stark llego a Dorne- Siguió diciendo la mujer sin alterarse visiblemente por las acusaciones de la pelirroja, pero un tenue rosado estaba en sus mejillas como si le avergonzara hablar de eso, como si las historias que siempre habían escuchado estuvieran equivocadas._

 _-El Juego de Tronos marco el destino de nuestros padres Jon, y el tuyo tuvo la canción mas trágica que he oído hasta el momento- Fue la voz de Bran la que hizo que el subiera la mirada, no se habia percatado que sus ojos se habían centrado en la piedra ennegrecida de la pequeña habitación. –El príncipe Dragón buscaba tres… Porque el dragón tiene tres cabezas y son tres los que deben gobernar- Dijo haciendo que algo explotara en su interior, una furia roja lo cejo haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara lleno de rabia._

 _-¡Mientes!- Grito poniéndose de pie con un ágil movimiento, su mano desenvaino a Garra y casi cayo sobre el menor de los Stark, solo el oscuro puñal de la Reed habia logrado parar su ataque. –Todo lo que has dicho ha sido para protegerte de la idea de pensar que nuestro señor padre fuera débil y tomara a alguien mas que su madre… Que me criara bajo su protección que me enseñara…-_

 _-Como un hermano para nosotros porque eres hijo de su hermana pequeña- Dijo casi sin inmutarse el otro, sus ojos lo veían pero parecían leer sus miedos mas profundos, la mayor inseguridad que movía cada una de sus acciones. –No eres un Stark… Eres la canción de Hielo y Fuego que el príncipe estaba buscando-_

 _-El príncipe prometido- Agrego al instante la pelinegra empujando su puñal y haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás, la mirada de unos ojos rojos e intensos aparecieron en su memoria, las palabras de la bruja roja, en otros labios, en personas que el conocía y amaba._

 _-¡Cállate!- Le dijo lanzándose hacia ella pero la pequeña mujer fue rápida y lanzo una puntada hacia el cortando su muñeca y la sangre roja fluyo a través de sus telas y cueros. –Eddard Stark jugo conmigo, jugo con todos ustedes… Humillo a su madre por años hasta su muerte por hacerme pasar por su bastardo-_

 _-Hizo lo que debía hacer para proteger lo único que le habia dejado la tía Lyanna- Dijo con voz rota el menor haciendo que su cuerpo se girara hacia el, la ira bullía con cada palabra cegándolo, deseando arrasar con todos ellos y fue cuando los vio, los pálidos ojos de la otra mujer en la habitación derramaban lagrimas silenciosas pero sus rasgos estaban endurecidos y furiosos como los de el._

 _-Pudo decirnos la verdad- Soltó cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. –Humillo a mi señora madre haciéndolo pasar por su bastardo… Cuando es un fuegooscuro y no un Snow- Sus palabras duras y acidas atravesaron a ambos hombres, su cabello brillo en una trenza dura cuando salió del lugar sin agregar nada mas._

 _-Jon…-_

 _-Acabas de alejar a la única hermana que te quedaba Bran… Estas invenciones tuyas acaban de destruir completamente al Norte- Dijo entre dientes, su voz profunda lo golpeo con la misma fuerza que seguro destruyo al desconocido en medio de la cama._

"No un Snow sino otro bastardo… Un bastardo de un príncipe que casi fue rey" Las palabras amargas llenaron su mente mientras sus memorias lo devolvían al presente, el cielo oscuro no permitía que se pudiera ver mas allá de dos metros por delante de su posición.

Los murmullos nerviosos en lenguas desconocidas llegaron ahogadas por el rugido de los crudos vientos que azotaban el Muro por las noches, se giro para ver como los inmaculados se movían de un lado a otro y la doncella cobriza se abrazaba bajo las gruesas pieles, viendo hacia el cielo sin estrellas, esperando, rezando.

-La Reina no ha regresado- Se dijo haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, en medio de todo lo que habia confesado Brandon Stark habia olvidado a la platinada completamente, era una Targaryen, específicamente su tía si la irreal historia del chico invalido tenia alguna parte de verdad.

-Lord Snow…- El grito fue un suave murmullo para el haciendo que volviera a girarse para ver como la doncella miraba en su dirección, vio sus gruesos labios moverse pero el viento fue mas fuerte que ella y se llevo sus palabras, el simplemente negó y se puso de pie y con pesadez camino hacia uno de los elevadores con el que podría llegar al borde del Muro y olvidarse por esa noche de todo el drama que acababa de desordenar todos los planes que tenia trazados realizar.

El aullido del viento gélido lo golpeo mientras empezaba a deslizarse pesadamente hacia arriba, el hermano negro que iba con el estaba cubierto completamente y no le dirigió ninguna palabra, igualmente el no deseaba intercambiar palabras con nadie, casi cayo cuando el elevador paro bruscamente, la infinidad oscura se abrió ante el tan cruda que se mareo por la semejanza con su propia historia.

"¿Qué es lo que soy en realidad?" La pregunta surgió de la nada, en una voz que no era la suya en el fondo de su cabeza, el viento volvió a aullar a su alrededor y de la nada en el horizonte se presento la silueta naranja y roja de gigantescos animales en movimiento, los dragones se abrían paso en medio de la mas terrible oscuridad.

Sus ojos detallaron las siluetas recortadas en contornos difusos pero la calidez de sus respiraciones lejanas rozo su rostro totalmente expuesto, el centro de esos tres cuerpos respiraba regularmente dejando a la vista las llamas que parecían bailar en su interior, iluminando para si mismos cualquier paisaje, pero el mas grande y mortal de ellos venia despidiendo columnas de humo, era de un negro que se podía delinear en medio de la oscuridad congelada del cielo nocturno.

-Lord Snow…- La suave voz de la platinada llego a el golpeándolo con la realidad, los ojos violetas brillaron en medio de la oscuridad, su piel pálida y su cabello volaba al viento, la corona que esa mañana estaba perfectamente colocaba se ceñía con rudeza a su frente pero los rubís estaban oscurecidos como la sangre cuando empieza a secarse luego de escapar del cuerpo de la victima.

-Alteza- Le respondió inclinándose ante ella, el aire caliente hizo hervir su piel cuando el dragón negro quedo solo a dos metros de el flotando frente al Muro que separaba la realidad de los horrores que el Norte parecía estar preparándoles a todos los habitantes de Poniente.

-Hágase a un lado Lord Snow- Ordeno con voz prepotente haciendo que el volviera a subir su mirada hasta ella, con horror la vio desgarrar las gruesas telas de su vestido que ahora se veía completamente revelando su pálida y cremosa piel, sus pies se deslizaron por las escamas gruesas y brillantes del dragón.

La cadente voz en alto valyrio tranquilizo su espíritu como no lo habían hecho las horas que se obligo a permanecer aislado del resto de sus acompañantes y antiguos compañeros de guardia, vio los afilados dientes del dragón aparecer bajo el hocico que vibro y una nueva corriente de humo lo golpeo, Daenerys dijo algo mas y el se acerco un poco mas a la muralla, ella abrió mas las piernas y se deslizo a través de la cresta de escamas rojizas la gran cabeza se inclino dejándola a solo unos pocos centímetros del borde.

-El viento podría hacerla perder el equilibrio y caerá- Le advirtió cuando entendió que tenia la intención de saltar desde su posición hasta el borde donde el se encontraba, vio los ojos violeta oscurecerse y entendió sus ataques de ira repentinos, preguntándose si la sangre de los dragones era lo que los hacia tan volátiles e inestables.

-Debemos hablar Lord Snow y no quiero testigos- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, su rostro pálido estaba adornado con el punto rosado oscuro de su nariz y sus mejillas del mismo tono resultados ambos de las bajas temperaturas a las que seguramente habia estado expuesta desde quien sabe que hora.

Jon se resigno a apartarse un poco mas sintiendo en su cuerpo el empuje del salvaje viento que podría hacerla perder el equilibrio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente podía morir, la que no ardía era vulnerable al resto de las amenazas, el habia sido testigo de eso cuando casi se habia congelado el día que habia decidido volar sobre su dragón negro por haber estado demasiado molesta para cruzar mas palabras con nadie.

"Como yo el día de hoy" Se aterro de encontrar una semejanza con la mujer que ya se habia desplazado hasta quedar entre los ojos de la gran bestia negra, toda la cabeza vibro y una nueva columna de humo lleno el espacio entre ellos, abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio al dragón agitar su hocico y al segundo siguiente la platinada estaba en el aire, su cuerpo se congelo pero con el siguiente parpadeo ella estaba apoyada en sus rodillas sobre el solido bloque de hielo que el habia ocupado hasta unos minutos atrás.

-Esto ha sido nuevo- Dijo en un susurro que logro captar así como la pequeñísima sonrisa que ella le regalo al dragón negro que se acerco aun mas a ella, su mano cubierta por guantes de cuero negro se deslizo por las escamas del rostro justo entre sus ojos haciendo que el animal cerrara los ojos y gruñera hacia ella. –Ven a mi mañana Drogon… Al atardecer, la noche será nuestra mejor aliada en esta guerra- La escucho decir, su tono fue cándido y amoroso, como cada vez que le hablaba a las bestias, vio con sorpresa como la gran cabeza pareció dar un solo asentimiento antes de alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad.

La vio erguirse en esa pose de reina altiva que le habia mostrado desde el instante en que apareció en medio de su salón de reuniones en la fortaleza del Norte, era mucho mas baja y delgada que el por lo que le parecía extraño sentirse ligeramente intimidado por la actitud de la mujer, sus ojos violetas lo encontraron haciéndola fruncir el ceño con inconformidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado Lord Snow?- Soltó la pregunta haciendo que su estomago se volviera un piedra solida en su interior, el viento aulló a su alrededor elevando su cabello platinado haciéndolo bailar al compas de la música que la naturaleza le estaba imponiendo. –Recibió malas noticias ¿cierto?- Volvió a hablar acercándose a el, el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo lo perturbo pero mas la mirada que ella le estaba dando, una mirada de quien ha vivido demasiadas cosas.

-¿De que quiere hablar sin testigos Alteza?- Devolvió la pregunta viendo como su pálida ceja se alzaba sorprendida pero una sonrisa altanera tomo sus labios pálidos, la vio cruzarse de brazos y cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna que apareció en medio del tejido que ella habia roto con anterioridad.

-Le daré el fuego de mis dragones contra los demonios blancos que pude ver cuando cayo el sol- Dijo luego de varios segundos admirándolo en silencio, el corazón de Jon latió rápido cuando la escucho decir aquellas palabras. –A cambio quiero que me de Invernalia- Concluyo sonriendo con superioridad haciendo que el solo aguantara la respiración, sintiendo con demasiada nitidez el avance lento y doloroso de los segundos a su alrededor.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Este fandom es nuevo para mi pero espero les guste esta historia! Es un reto para mi y aunque se que ya esta historia en la serie probablemente tiene un final yo la tome para darle un giro interesante y un final totalmente ficticio.. Estaré esperando sus review besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada lamento muchísimo el atraso con la actualización, espero no hayan olvidado esta historia que tanto me gusto escribirla, como saben los personajes son de George R.R. Martin yo solo los uso como entretenimiento con una pareja que es oficialmente ya algo real en la serio! Disfruten la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había llegado y se habia ido en el Castillo Negro, las noticias de la Fortaleza Roja crearon una ola de introspección en todos los invitados al castillo, los inmaculados eran los que mas parecían intranquilos por su inactividad prolongada, los cuentos sobre ellos resultaron ser verdad, eran maquinas de asesinar, solo así habían sido entrenados y no sabían hacer ninguna cosa mas.

-¿Qué cree que será de ellos una vez que la Reina Dragón tome el Trono de Hierro?- Le pregunto en voz profunda al caballero de canosos cabellos a su lado, lo vio acariciar su espesa barba blanca con su mano mutilada pero parecía meditar las palabras con las cuales responder a su interrogante.

-Missandei dice que ellos harán lo que su Mysha les ordene… Han sido su arma secreta durante las conquistas al otro lado del mar y fue una determinante cuando llego a este lado, como la conquistadora que por herencia es- Hablo lentamente, cada palabra llego a el de una forma que lo estremeció, era la misma herencia que probablemente poseía el en su sangre.

-¿Mysha?- Pregunto dejando de lado sus dudas, el patio del castillo estaba ocupado completamente por el grueso cuerpo verde dorado de uno de los dragones y los hombres se desplazaban a su alrededor con tanta precaucion que casi no habían avanzado en sus actividades del día.

-Missandei dice que significa Madre en el antiguo Ghis- Explico al tiempo que el suelo de piedra empezó a vibrar ligeramente, los ojos bronce de la bestia verde se abrieron con pesadez y su cola se movió creando la ola que estremeció todo el lugar.

-¿Cree que todas las historias sobre ella son ciertas?- Murmuro al ver como la doncella cobriza habia aparecido como invocada por el estremecimiento del gran dragón verde, su presencia solo significaba que en pocos instantes la madre de la bestia caminaría como dueña del lugar y se pasaría la tarde acariciando y hablándole a la bestia verde como habia estado haciendo todos los días el mas grande y salvaje casi nunca se quedaba allí y sobrevolaba con su madre sin descansar a su lado pero seguramente escuchándola y el blanco se mantenía alerta pero al igual que el verde permanecía en tierra mas dócil a los acompañantes de su madre que el mayor de los tres.

-No preste demasiada atención a las historias que llegaban a este lado del mar Alteza, estábamos ocupados con la guerra por el Trono- Confeso con arrepentimiento el caballero de la cebolla haciendo que se girara y lo admirara con cierta fascinación.

-Es un hombre único Ser, Stannis tuvo mucha suerte de tenerlo a su lado como servidor leal- Hablo ligeramente cruzándose de brazos y viendo como aparecía al otro lado de su posición la mujer de cabellos negros que nunca dejaba solo a su primo, aquella idea volvió a dejarle un sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua.

-La honestidad no sirvió para que mi señor dejara de lado sus ambiciones al Trono que no deseaba pero que quería obtener para la bruja roja- Comento con cierta amargura en su tono, Jon habia desarrollado una inquietante curiosidad por la bruja roja, desde que Brandon le dijera lo que el creía era una verdad que lo cambiaba todo para ellos el solo veía en sus memorias la intensidad de esos ojos rojos mirarlo fijamente mientras el rubí de su cuello palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia.

El aire se calentó intensamente casi hasta el punto de hacerlo sudar bajo sus ropas cuando la bestia verde dejo escapar su aliento y elevo su cabeza satisfecho cuando de uno de los corredores mas oscuros del Castillo Negro aparecía envuelta en un vestido azul pálido la madre de dragones, cada día había lucido ropas extravagantes y de colores cálidos y agradables, sus dragones parecían aprobar esas sedas y encajes que ella elegía colocarse para ellos y en recompensa ellos la calentaban hasta cuando quisiera, totalmente pegada a esas armaduras de escamas gruesas el calor la mantenía cómoda incluso con aquellas expuestas prendas.

-La capital es el único lugar donde ella debería lucir esos vestidos tan costosos y desvergonzados- La voz gutural de su hermano de guardia Edd llego al par de hombres haciéndolos voltear por un instante en su dirección para luego volver a centrarse en la mujer. -¿Han encontrado algún indicio de los caminantes blancos?- Interrogo uniéndose a la admiración silenciosa de la Reina Dragón.

-Los vio el primer día que dejo el Castillo Negro, las siguientes noches no ha logrado ver ningún movimiento en toda la extensión que esta mas cerca del Muro, le tomo dos días completos recorrer toda la construcción e igual no encontró nada- Murmuro en respuesta viendo como los ojos violeta se centraron por unos instantes en el, para luego acariciar el costado del hocico del dragón haciendo que este emitiría una ligera llamarada verde amarilla que golpeo la piedra ennegrecida y derritió las vetas de hielo duro que habían estado entre las losas desde su construcción años atrás.

-Han llegado rumores Jon- Hablo con tono bajo el nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia, sus ojos oscuros se desviaron dándole toda su atención a su amigo. –Cuervos de la Fortaleza Roja, dicen que es amante del Gnomo Lannister y este es el único que envía cartas y a quien ella responde, escriben partes en lenguas que nadie puede entender- Murmuro muy bajo acercándose tanto a Jon que podía sentir el olor de su miedo traspasarle la nariz de forma intensa.

-Tyrion Lannister es su Mano- Explico mirando de reojo como ella se habia puesto de pie y una de las alas del dragón verde se estiro dejando a la vista un ligero rasguño que parecía exhibir ante ella. –Ella no…-

-Su amante mercenario controla toda la Bahía de los Dragones en las ciudades libres para ella- Continuo hablando haciendo que el frunciera el ceño incomodo por todos esos rumores que estaban empezando a poblar todo el Norte, no solo estaban llegando esas cartas a la Guardia sino al resto de los Reinos. Alguien estaba todavía en una campaña para derrocar a la conquistadora que no habia tomado el Trono de Hierro y proclamarse públicamente para ser la gobernante. –Busca un esposo en este lado del Mar Angosto, alguien que la ayude a dominar todos los Reinos sin atreverse a traicionarla- Fue este el comentario que lo congelo, desvió la mirada al tiempo que su sangre se hizo espesa en sus venas y su piel se encendió de una forma que solo habia experimentado una vez.

-¿Has sabido algo de Sam?- Desvió el tema apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y viendo como el gélido viento hizo bailar las sedas de su elegante vestido, el escote pronunciado en la parte delantera dejaba a la vista sus dos redondeados senos y como su tersa piel se erizaba cada vez que era besada por el crudo aire que habitaba en el norte.

-Cree que podrá volver la próxima luna, ha conocido a un Maestre que maneja un poco de alquimia y le ha explicado el secreto de cómo fabricar el vidriagon pero…- Se corto haciendo que Jon se girara para mirarlo con molestia pero sus ojos vieron el cabello de su prima bailar entre las corrientes de aire invernal, llevaba un vestido grueso característico del norte con bordados de la familia Stark y no tenia ningún centímetro piel expuesta.

-Jon- Lo llamo con voz suave, hacia apenas dos días que ella se habia disculpado por su comportamiento infantil luego de abandonar la habitación de Bran el primer día en el Castillo Negro, Sansa se habia dedicado a estar encerrada en la habitación que le habían asignado los hermanos de la guardia no queriendo incluso comer por días enteros pero, como cada vez que ella hacia una rabieta se le pasaba sola y volvía a actuar como la dama que habia sido educada para ser.

-Iré a ver a Bran en unos minutos- Dijo sereno viendo como ella se detenía y asentía dándose la media vuelta, su cabello llegaba casi a la parte trasera de sus rodillas y se movía con gracia como el fuego que estaba recién encendido igual que ella acababa de florecer convirtiéndose en mujer en las peores circunstancias que cualquier dama podría siquiera imaginar en sus peores pesadillas.

-Si ya puedes tomar una esposa ¿porque no tomas a tu media hermana?- Se aventuro a preguntar Edd haciendo que Jon dejara de mirar a la pelirroja y viera la sonrisa indecente en su antiguo compañero y sin pensarlo le golpeo el hombro para que cortara el tema.

-Veré si Lady Targaryen necesita algo- La voz profunda tenia un tono de censura que hizo sentir a Jon como un niño una vez mas, el no pensaba que necesitara una esposa y menos si era alguien tan cercano dentro de su circulo familiar.

"Pero ella es mi prima" Se aclaro dándole fuerza a la teoría del menor de los Stark, la vibración volvió a sacudir la tierra al tiempo que el dragón se apoyaba en sus grandes y mortíferas garras extendiendo las alas todo lo largo que el patio le permitía, detallo como la doncella de la platinada llevaba en brazos dos gruesas pieles para protegerla del frio y además cubrir el vestido tan fuera de lugar.

El caballero de la cebolla llego a ella cuando el aire se movió a su alrededor haciendo visible como sus pezones se endurecían contra la seda azul pálida y un segundo después todo habia desaparecido bajo una gruesa y espesa piel gris, una que el le había dado, ella sonrió agradecía y asintió a lo que sea que el hombre le comento haciendo que con un movimiento de la mano hiciera que su doncella se alejara de ella y marchara hasta perderse en un mar de inmaculados totalmente inmóviles al otro lado del patio.

-o-o-

Podía sentir la intensa mirada del Protector del Norte sobre ella, recordaba bien las lecciones de Doreah, y se vestía únicamente para que el admirara discretamente lo que tenia para ofrecer, en la ultima carta Tyrion le volvía a recalcar lo positivo que era su unión con algún heredero de alguna casa antigua y orgullosa pero incluso el no sabia darle ningún nombre que pudiera llenar sus altas expectativas.

-Solo Lord Snow parece ganarse favores ante sus ojos- Murmuro para si caminando junto al caballero que lo acompañaba en todo momento, recordándole con tristeza la relación profunda y corta que ella habia disfrutado con su propio caballero Selmy, su corazón dolió cuando recordó su perdida en una lucha a traición de los hijos de la Arpía dando su vida para devolver a su lado a Gusano Gris.

-Alteza- La voz del caballero a su lado la hizo regresar de sus tristes recuerdos, inclino ligeramente su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y reconoció como la admiraba silenciosamente, probablemente disfrutando como todos los demás del fugaz recuerdo de cómo eran de suaves y atrayentes las curvas femeninas y lo placentero que era yacer a lado de una mujer. –El Rey del Norte me ha indicado que no logra encontrar nada al otro lado del Muro…-

-Lord Snow… Le he pedido en varias ocasiones instrucciones precisas del ultimo lugar donde los encontró pero, solo he encontrado construcciones rusticas abandonadas- Sus primeras palabras hicieron la corrección cortes de la verdadera posición del bastardo de los Stark y revivió la molestia de la conversación que habían tenido días atrás.

-El invierno esta llegado con rapidez y esas criaturas se están acercando de alguna forma al Muro- Dijo deteniéndose ante una puerta negra, la empujo con cortesía dándole paso a la platinada para que avanzara primero. -¿Esta segura que nadie mas puede acompañarla?- Volvió a interrogar como dos días atrás haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-Ellos no son caballos Ser… No cualquiera los puede montar- Aclaro lanzándole una mirada furiosa al hombre de gruesas barbas blancas, lo vio encogerse de hombros como si lo hubiera abofeteado. –Yo soy jinete de Drogon pero el dragón tiene tres cabezas y para gobernar Rhaegal y Viseryon deben tener sus propios jinetes- Se obligo a agregar sentándose en la mesa mas apartada del comedor del Castillo Negro, era una habitación con grandes ventanas astilladas donde no habia mayor mobiliario que las largas mesas de madera oscura donde todos se amontonaban a tomar las comidas.

-¿Sus hijos tal vez?- La pregunta fue baja y avergonzada haciéndola sonrojar de golpe, la amenaza latente de la maegi que la destruyo apareció en su memoria como una espada afilada atravesándola _"No parirás ningún hijo vivo"_ Le había dicho y Rhaego encontró su muerte incluso estando en su interior donde no pudo protegerlo de la inmundicia del mundo que ella cambiaria.

-Ser confió en que no solo sea la sangre Targaryen la que reverencie a mis dragones ante los hombres, su valía y lealtad será para ellos mas importantes porque para mi es mas fuerte que la sangre- Respondió viendo como el hombre asentía con pesadez y se dejaba caer a su lado, de su abrigo saco un pergamino amarillento y corroído por los años lo coloco entre ambos y ella estiro sus manos desnudas hacia el con temor de que al abrirlo se desintegrara en sus dedos.

-Lo investigue dos veces Alteza… Pero la sangre desaparece con los Fuegos curó, en las ciudades libres hay infinidad de hombres y mujeres que llevan su apariencia pero se presume son todos bastardos de bastardos de los Fuegoscuro- Le explico al tiempo que ella estiraba con delicadeza el pergamino, el emblema de su familia estaba en la esquina superior derecha y tenia los colores apagados y sin embargo las letras seguían visibles, tan pequeñas que costaba leerlos pero ocupaban casi en su totalidad todo el espacio que poseían en el amarillento documento.

-Todos estamos aquí- Murmuro pasando los dedos por los nombres de sus hermanos, habia una tercera línea bajo el nombre de su padre y su madre. –No colocaron mi nombre- Se quejo subiendo su mirada viendo como el hombre negaba y encogía los hombros ante sus palabras.

-Cuando el Rey Robert subió al poder exigió que se dejaran todos los registros de la Dinastía Targaryen como lo habían estado para su año de posesión porque…-

-Porque nos habríamos extinguido satisfactoriamente para el- Completo ácidamente viendo como el hombre mantenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la frase que no habia llegado a terminar. –Mis hijos no serán Targaryen si tomara un esposo y la sangre se diluye bajo la fuerza de otra familia, los sangre de dragón debemos ser puros para ser fuego hecho carne-

-Sangre y Fuego Alteza… Como su lema- Acepto el caballero ganándose aun mas su simpatía, era un hombre melancólico que parecía permanecer en aquellas tierras por el deber y no disfrutara ni siquiera un poco de aconsejar al Señor del Norte. –Antes de servir a Stannis Baratheon era contrabandista y no dedique mi tiempo a los estudios de las casas nobles- Confeso apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas y ella se obligo a sonreír complacida, por ese mismo detalle es que le habia pedido que averiguara que tanta información de las uniones entre altas casas poseía la guardia.

-Uno de los hermanos del Usurpador- Dijo inclinándose hacia el hombre y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, lo sintió estremecerse y se obligo a preguntarse cuanto tiempo habia pasado aislado de su familia. -¿Tiene familia Ser?- Pregunto en voz alta haciendo que sus ojos castaños se encontraran con los de ella, se fascino con el brillo que se encendió en el fondo de sus pupilas haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa.

-Marya, mi señora esta todavía asentada en el Cabo de la Ira con nuestros dos hijos pequeños, los únicos que me quedan- Hablo dejando que por su voz filtrara el dolor que le causaba confesar aquello a alguien desconocido como lo era ella. –Ha sido una guerra larga y llena de perdidas-

-Eso ha acabado Ser- Le aseguro acercándose un poco mas al caballero, todavía se aferraba al hombre el ligero olor a agua salada, como si sus años en el mar decidieron no abandonarlo por muy lejos que se encontrara de alguna costa. –Mi Mano manda en la Fortaleza Roja y se ha encargado de los tratados de paz lo mejor que ha podido, las casas que se han rendido y nuestros aliados se han empezado a agrupar para dejar atrás lo mas pronto posible la destrucción y pobreza que ha dejado este juego de Tronos-

-Siempre habrán intrigas Alteza y alguien que deseara alzarse por encima de lo que es correcto- Hablo con voz baja y funesta haciendo que un escalofrío corriera venenoso por su columna, preocupada por primera vez por lo que podría atacar desde la sombra a su preciado consejero. –Sin herederos Alteza el puesto quedara vacio cuando muera y una nueva guerra se levantara tal vez mucho mas sangrienta que la Rebelión de Robert y la guerra de los Cinco Reyes que estamos dejando atrás- Sus sabias palabras calaron hondo en ella y no pudo evitar un jadeo aterrado por la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Mis dragones" Se dijo en un grito silencioso, la pesada mano del caballero descanso en su hombro obligándola a centrar su mirada asustada en el rostro pacifico y melancólico del caballero.

-El poder Alteza es la tentación mas grande para los hombres y sus dragones viven mucho mas de lo que probablemente lo haga usted- Concluyo en un susurro que la hizo estremecer, una amenaza oscura se movió en su bajo vientre como si supiera lo que estaba analizando, como si deseara recordarle lo que viviría una vez que intentara tener algún tipo de descendencia.

-o-o-

No toco la puerta como la cortesía le indicaba que debía hacer, en su lugar la empujo suavemente encontrando los tres pares de ojos que lo analizaban como si pudiera ser cualquier otra persona que amenazara con descubrir los secretos que los hermanos estaban escondiendo en esa habitación.

-Ha ido al bosque de los dioses- Hablo la pelirroja con un tono de censura en su voz, estaba de brazos cruzados y su cabello caía libre por toda su espalda y parte de sus hombros. –Dile que es peligroso incluso en este lugar- Pidió clavando sus pálidos ojos en los suyos, Jon suspiro y se apoyo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar también cruzándose de brazos.

-Todos creen que estas muerto Bran… No sabemos quien seria capaz de vender la información para asesinarte… Eres el único heredero legitimo de Invernalia- Le dijo en tono uniforme, una suave sonrisa broto de los labios rosados de la pelirroja como si estuviera satisfecha con sus palabras.

-He visto a las llamas danzar en mis sueños- Dijo con voz lúgubre haciendo que una corriente helada bajara por toda la columna de Jon, entrecerró los ojos viendo como el pálido joven sobre la cama apretaba los puños con impotencia. –Quise buscar pero no se me permitió ver mas que una lucha funesta del pasado de la casa Targaryen, una guerra interna por la corona donde predomino el fuego y sacrificio de los dragones empezando así su extinción- Explico todavía sin subir su rostro hacia ellos.

-Pero yo no soy un Targaryen reconocido, ni siquiera tengo la apariencia de uno- Se quejo en voz profunda logrando así que el menor del grupo alzara sus ojos hacia el, la incredulidad brillo en sus ojos haciéndolo sentir incomodo porque sacaba a relucir el tema de su dudosa ascendencia.

-Debería haber una forma de probarlo ¿No? Ante la Targaryen que nos acompaña- Intervino la pelirroja relajando sus facciones pero su cuerpo se puso rígido contra la pequeña silla que ocupaba en cada visita a aquella habitación.

-Es peligroso- Por fin la voz desconfiada de la lacustre lleno el lugar, haciendo que tanto el como los hermanos Stark se giraran a ella que se habia escondido en el rincón mas oscuro y alejado de la estancia. –Al ser quien dices ser estarías antes que ella en la línea de sucesión- Se explico haciendo que sus extremidades se hicieran mas pesadas y un cansancio lo golpeara, como si toda su vida hubiera estado corriendo tras algo y ese algo por fin estuviera tan cerca de ser alcanzado que todo el esfuerzo habia caído en sus hombros haciendo que cada paso fuera un verdadero sacrificio.

-Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto- Secundo Bran relajando sus facciones y apoyándose al fin contra el cabecero de la cama. –No conozco a esta madre de dragones y cuando busco algo de ella solo veo una tormenta, oigo los llantos de un recién nacido y los sollozos de un niño, la oscura habitación apesta a muerte y lamentos en lenguas extrañas llenan mis sentidos desterrándome de las visiones- Confeso desviando su mirada hacia el patio, desde su posición daba al patio de entrenamiento de la Guardia de la Noche y no habia podido ver a los dragones pero si sentir sus gruñidos y ver sus grandes y aterradoras sombras pasar por encima de las torres del Castillo Negro.

-Deberíamos ir a Desembarco del Rey- Confeso por fin la pelirroja, sus ojos se centraron en ella al instante en que se puso de pie y empezó a dar largos pero firmes pasos llevándose de un lado a otro a los pies de la cama del menor. –Hay tanto allí donde se podría investigar sobre porque no pareces un Targaryen, ¿Por qué la sangre de los Stark fue mas fuerte cuando a través de los años todos los hijos tanto legítimos como ilegítimos de la Dinastía tiene la piel, el cabello y los ojos de tonos tan específicos-

-No todos…- La corto de golpe la otra mujer haciendo que Sansa arrugara la nariz pero guardara silencio dándole la oportunidad de continuar. –Mi padre nos contaba a Jojen y a mi que la primogénita del príncipe Dragón era idéntica a su madre, su piel y sus rasgos eran los de una Dorniense y los abuelos de la niña, ambos eran Targaryen puros, hermanos directos y… El menor no fue presentado a la ciudad por lo que no se sabe si tuvo o no los rasgos característicos de su familia- La de cabellos negros se apoyo contra la piedra ennegrecida del otro lado de la habitación viendo de Sansa a Bran y luego de vuelta, como si esperara algún reto por parte de la otra.

-La historia ha dicho que los hijos de mujeres dragones con otros hombres si pierden rápidamente los rasgos pero de hombres no, ellos siempre han dado su herencia dominante a las siguientes generaciones- Las palabras de Sansa fueron lentas y desconfiadas, como si volviera a mantener la idea de que lo que habia dicho Bran el día de su reencuentro no fuera mas que sueños de un niño con demasiado poder.

-Me lo mostro el cuervo de los tres ojos y yo lo vi a través del árbol corazón al pie del Muro, tu madre definitivamente es nuestra tía Lyanna y ella era doncella hasta el día de su secuestro- Se empecino el menor de los Stark mirando directamente a la pelirroja, esta solo suspiro y se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla.

-Daenerys de la Tormenta no permitirá que haya otro Targaryen vivo- Concluyo de mala gana bajando su mirada hasta el bordado elaborado de su bello pero opaco vestido, recordó de golpe el vestido azul pálido de la Reina Dragón como su piel parecía mas suave, haciendo que sus cabellos platinados se vieran un poco mas dorados, pero era tan tenue el cambio de color que se volvía una entidad etérea para quien la admirara por demasiado tiempo.

-¿No existe forma de saber si alguna Targaryen se caso fuera de la familia?- La pregunta floto entre los cuatro, los tres pares de ojos se centraron incrédulos y sorprendidos en el, se maldijo por haber pensado en voz alta notando como la pelirroja parecía volver a enojarse desmedidamente por sus palabras.

-La única hasta el momento ha sido la propia Daenerys Targaryen, toda su familia antes que ella se han casado entre hermanos, las mujeres eran mantenían celosamente entre ellos, excepto las bastardas… Aunque eran bellas no se tomaban sino tal vez en el mejor de los casos como concubinas pero solo servían para generar mas bastardos que morían en la edad de la niñez- Volvió a responder Meera, sus ojos ausentes estaban centrados en el cristal empañado haciendo que el también se centrara en lo que veía en el exterior.

Una ligera nevada bailaba pura al otro lado del cristal, copos tan blancos que le recordaron el suave y cálido pelaje de Fantasma, su lobo huargo era el único que todavía seguía vivo de la manada que ellos habían encontrado tiempo atrás, tanto habían vivido y mucho mas habían perdido que parecían recuerdos de otra vida, el viento silbaba tímido contra las paredes de la torre donde se encontraban y su mente se perdió en medio de sus recuerdos.

Lo primero que vino a el fue la fortaleza de Invernalia, prospera e imponente, impenetrable decían los norteños, nadie jamás habia logrado vencerla, la infancia junto a sus medio hermanos, el recuerdo de su relación con Robb, Arya y Bran cálida y llena de risas, juegos y retos pero también desprecios, las miradas resentidas de Lady Catelyn, sus palabras punzantes e hirientes, todo como resultado de una mentira que Eddard Stark se empeño en mantener, ¿Habría sido cálida si hubiera sabido la verdad? ¿Lo habría tratado como el resto de la familia? Tal vez le hubiese pedido perdón si se enteraba de la verdad, pero estaba muerta, al igual que su padre y su hermano mayor, el menor de los seis… No, el menor de los cinco Stark habia muerto a solo unos centímetros de el mismo y la del medio estaba desaparecida, tal vez muerta o tal vez viva, Arya era mucho mas inteligente y salvaje, era una niña lobo cuando la vio por ultima vez, tan opuesta a su hermana mayor.

Sus sentidos buscaron en la periferia a la pelirroja, la veía mover los labios, la conversación habia seguido a su alrededor, planeando cosas que no tenían ningún significado para el, no deseaba el trono por el que habia muerto el único padre que habia conocido, no lo quería porque si realmente era hijo del príncipe Dragón la Rebelión que Eddard Stark ayudo a realizar exitosamente había causado la muerte de sus dos padres dejándolo huérfano en un mundo donde las intrigas eran la orden de cada día, los juegos y manipulaciones eran lecciones que de niños aprendían los habitantes de Desembarco del rey.

"Ella es la adecuada para el puesto" Concluyo recordando la prepotencia con la que se movía la platinada, cada paso habia sido fríamente calculado, en un principio habia sido mercancía, vendida a algún señor de las ciudades libres pero algo cambio y paso de no ser mas que un adorno para alguien a ser una reina, una madre para los esclavos que habia liberado y una conquistadora, como Aegon y sus hermanas.

-Roca dragón- Dijo con voz profunda haciendo que las palabras de sus acompañantes cesaran a su alrededor, se sorprendió de ver como la ligera nevada se habia convertido en una tormenta y la escasa iluminación se estaba perdiendo rápidamente en el exterior, no se habia dado cuenta de que pasaron varias horas desde que llegara a la habitación pero el recuerdo del primer lugar donde habían llegado los dragones conquistadores trescientos años atrás le dio la respuesta que habia estado buscando.

-¿Roca dragón?- La voz de Bran lo sorprendió, desde que se habían reencontrado no sonaba ni sorprendido ni asustado con nada de lo que conversaran, como si ya supiera de ante mano cada cosa que habían hablado pero esta vez, la sorpresa habia elevado su tono ligeramente grave.

-Si, fue el primer lugar que Aegon el Conquistador toco cuando llego a Poniente, donde edifico el castillo de su familia y donde deben estar los libros que trajeron con ellos- Explico viendo como los otros dos parecían analizar la idea.

-¿Cómo piensas llegar a Roca dragón? Trajiste al Norte a la Reina Dragón por la guerra con los caminantes blancos, dejo Desembarco a medio derrotar por venir aquí y supones que te dejara marchar al asentamiento mas antiguo de su familia- Las acidas palabras de la pelirroja llenaron su boca con un amargo sabor pero no podía dejarse convencer, la única posible respuesta de su origen estaba en esa fortaleza, podía sentirlo en su interior.

-Daenerys conquisto Desembarco del Rey- Se obligo a corregir a Sansa viendo como arrugaba la nariz ante sus palabras. –Quien domina los Siete Reinos es un Mano-

-Un Lannister rodeado de Lannister prisioneros- Le aclaro bruscamente moviendo su brillante cabello de uno de sus hombros hasta su espalda. –¿Y la guerra de los caminantes blancos? No hay tiempo para todo esto-

-Puedo buscarlo si es lo que te preocupa, el podrá verme pero puedo saber cuan lejos o cuan cerca esta del Muro- Intervino el de cabellos cobrizos logrando que apartara sus oscuros ojos de los pálidos de la Stark.

-Hazlo- Ordeno con su voz que no aceptaba ninguna discusión adicional y con paso decidido salió de la habitación, debía encontrar una manera de llegar a Roca dragón antes de que el enfrentamiento en el Norte del Muro se llevara a cabo, los incandescentes ojos azul eléctrico del Rey de la Noche apareció en sus memorias causándole un estremecimiento por toda la piel, habia estado tan cerca que podía revivir el recuerdo del olor dulzón de los cadáveres congelados que lo atacaron.

El murmullo grave de las voces de los hermanos de la guardia empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte conforme avanzaba por uno de los pasillos techados que llevaban al comedor del Castillo Negro pero aunque le resultara tentadora la idea de unirse a ellos y olvidarse por esa noche las preocupaciones que ocupaban ahora su mente no podía perder tiempo, debía descubrir como llegar a Roca dragón sin que resultara una idea infundada de traición hacia la recién estrenada Reina de los Siete Reinos.

-Lord Snow- La voz baja y sensual lo congelo, solo una vez habia escuchado aquel tono de voz, solo una vez donde ella le habia ofrecido un trato que se vio obligado a aceptar y del que no habia hablado con nadie.

-Alteza- Se escucho responderle, los pasos seguros de la menuda mujer resonaron en todo el pasillo, las voces llegaban a ellos amortiguadas por las paredes del comedor pero ellos estaban completamente solos en medio de ese mal iluminado y expuesto camino.

-Debemos hablar- Le dijo convirtiendo su juego en seriedad, se giro para verla con desconfianza viendo como ella solo alzaba su barbilla para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, algo en su interior se alegro de que ella supiera que el era físicamente mas poderoso y podría someterla a su voluntad si llegara a desearlo. –Me ha llegado esto de Desembarco del Rey- Dijo subiendo su brazo pálido, todavía debía vestir las sedas pálidas con las que habia comenzado la tarde pero ahora un abrigo perfectamente confeccionado se cerraba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo pero las dos pieles que Missandei se habia encargado de colocarle estaban encima de sus estrechos hombros, sus brazos estaban desnudos y sus pálidas y delicadas manos también, en medio de la que le habia extendido estaba un pergamino pequeño en comparación con los que eran enviados siempre desde Desembarco haciendo que un ligero temor lo cubriera enfriándolo aun bajo sus abrigos y pieles.

-o-o-

Lo vio detalladamente mientras tomaba con su mano enguantada el pequeño papel que le era ofrecido, sus dedos estaban agarrotados por las bajas temperaturas pero no habia podido volver a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, habia dejado el comedor en compañía del caballero de la cebolla como el mismo le dijo que le llamara si así lo deseaba cuando el maestre se presento frente a ella con un rostro grisáceo y el miedo bailando en medio de sus pupilas oscuras.

 _-Alteza una carta urgente a llegado de Desembarco del Rey-_ Le habia dicho dándole el pergamino con el sello sin romper del símbolo de la Mano, sus delgados dedos habían temblado cuando tomo el pequeño papel al tiempo que el caballero que la acompañaba se inclinaba ligeramente alejándose a paso tranquilo de ella, rompió el sello con las uñas y lo abrió, no habia párrafos en alto valyrio solo unas pocas frases que hicieron que su corazón se helara en medio de su pecho.

 _Logro pagar a la Compañía Dorada, asedian los muros de la Fortaleza Roja, los alquimistas han desaparecido entre los túneles de la ciudad, en algún lugar hay fuego valyrio escondido._

-¿Dejaste escapar a Cersei Lannister?- La voz profunda sonó con cierto reproche sacándole de sus recuerdos y haciéndola sentir avergonzada, se limito a asentir cruzándose de brazos para recibir un poco de calor de la piel que el no habia aceptado de vuelta. -¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-

-No se quien es ella, aparte de la Reina Regente por la muerte del Usurpador y sus herederos… Tyrion quería un juicio como Lady Olenna y Lady Arena- Se apresuro a contestarle viéndolo fruncir el ceño profundamente, lo vio cerrar el puño sobre el pequeño papel convirtiéndolo rápidamente en una bola arrugada y sin mas la dejo caer a sus pies, en una pila de nieve recién caída que empezó a mojar el pergamino corriendo la tinta del mensaje.

-Debías cortarle la cabeza- Siseo entre dientes, el gruñido alto y amenazante de la bestia blanca que no dejaba jamás a su amo apareció imponente en medio de la tormenta, sus ojos rojos destacan en medio de todo el patio blanco. –Debemos marchar hacia el Sur- Dijo volviendo a centrar sus oscuros e intensos ojos en ella haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por su columna haciendo hormiguear sus manos y piernas.

-¿Debemos?- Le devolvió altanera viendo como el cuerpo del gran hombre se ponía rígido, su expresión fue de sorpresa cambiando rápidamente a una de furia que ella no le habia visto hasta el momento.

-El Norte recuerda- Murmuro guturalmente haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran, el se habia acercado a ella tan rápido entre un parpadeo y otro, su aliento fresco dio de lleno en sus mejillas. –La venganza de mi familia quedo en mis manos, Cersei Lannister caerá bajo mi espada- Decreto atrapándola firmemente por los brazos, el cuero frio de sus guantes hirió su sensible piel haciéndola fruncir el ceño por el atrevimiento.

-Lo justo es que tenga un juicio Lord Snow y era lo que iba a hacer con ella y su hermano cuando me llego un mensaje de usted- Casi escupió las palabras sintiendo como el la levantaba ligeramente acercándola mas a el, sus senos rozaron ligeramente el cálido pecho del bastardo reviviendo la tranquilidad que le habia dado cuando casi habia muerto congelada en el viaje hasta el asentamiento de la Guardia de la Noche.

-Mi familia también merece retribución por sus actos… Los Lannister acabaron con todo cuanto teníamos y eso no es algo que perdonare- Sus palabras golpearon directamente sus labios, sus ojos violetas bajaron viendo la boca extrañamente gruesa de Jon, de un rosado pálido, su gruesa barba negra le recordó fugazmente la barba de su Sol y sus Estrellas haciendo que el miedo bailara por su piel y se removiera el mal en su bajo vientre, alzo sus manos y empujo aquel duro pecho intentando apartarlo.

-Tyrion me necesita y llegare a el montando a Drogon- Le revelo justo cuando el volvía a apretar sus brazos con fuerza atrapándola definitivamente para el, sus pechos chocaron frio contra caliente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y una furia gélida convirtió los apuestos rasgos del hombre en peligrosos.

-Entonces si es cierto- Le dijo con voz profunda rozando sus carnosos labios con los suyos, el sabor picante de el exploto en sus sentidos a pesar de no haberse besado realmente, solo estaban demasiado cerca y el seguía soltando palabras que no lograba entender del todo. -¿Lo has tomado como tu consorte?- Interrogo finalmente haciendo que todos sus sentidos se centraran nuevamente en sus palabras y menos en la sensación del roce sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Dijo empujando nuevamente para alejarse del hombre, maldijo la tormenta que la mantenía alejada de su guardia personal y desde que habia dejado a Ser Davos había deambulado sola decidiendo que hacer con lo que acababa de recibir. –Tyrion Lannister es mi Mano y por eso debo ir a el lo mas pronto posible… No me he coronado por venir hasta usted- Confeso retrocediendo dos pasos y forcejeando sutilmente contra sus manos posesivas.

Los oscuros ojos de Jon brillaron y la tormenta a sus espaldas se desato violentamente, la noche se cerro sobre ellos y el aliento caliente de el hizo vibrar su piel, sus fuertes manos la sujetaban con brusquedad y por un segundo el pálido rostro se transformo, la piel dorada de su primer esposo apareció ante ella, ojos oscuros y salvajes se centraron en ella haciendo que un jadeo escapara de sus labios.

-Déjeme ir- Ordeno empujándolo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía pero no logro romper el contacto agresivo contra ella. –Le juro que…- Se ahogo al sentirse caer sobre sus rodillas al ser liberada violentamente.

-Iré con usted al Sur, tanto como si lo aprueba como si no- Su profunda voz bajo dos tonos, lo vio confundida notando la rigidez de aquel imponente cuerpo, la gruesa piel negra que utilizaba como abrigo lo camuflo contra el oscuro cielo y se sorprendió de verlo avanzar hacia el patio, a su lado se definió la silueta de su lobo huargo, sus ojos rojos la miraron fijamente mas inteligentes que los de un animal corriente, dejo escapar su aliento viendo el espeso vaho que se formo ante ella y las crueles bajas temperaturas la hicieron temblar sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Quién eres Jon Snow?- Su voz susurro contra la tormenta que rugía salvajemente a su alrededor, sus ojos intentaron localizar la silueta del enigmático hombre pero ya se habia desaparecido entre las ráfagas de copos de nieve que cerraban la noche a todo el que se atreviera a desafiarlo.


End file.
